Less of the Drama please
by all-things-random
Summary: Bella moves to forks to get away from her nagging mother and to spend time with her loving dad. She finds herself drawn to Edward and always losses herself when he's around. Rated M for everything. Not a great summary, I'll admit, but give it a try? x
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm back in the world of Fanfiction. I have deleted my other stories because I lost interest in them or just couldn't move past my mental block. I went through some stuff at home and kind of gave up on it for a while, but I've found my motivation and am back. I have a lot of ideas and chapters already written for this story, so I will not abandon it and I will not stop until it is complete. Thank you. Also, I am not entirely sure about the title, so if anybody has any suggestions, let me know, kay? x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of it's Characters. I have never done so and never will.**

**On with the first chapter!**

**Summary: Bella moves to forks to get away from her nagging mother and to spend time with her loving dad. She finds herself drawn to Edward and always losses herself when he's around. Rated M for everything **

**Chapter 1: first meetings**

**Bella POV **

"It's fine dad, stop fussing" I sighed as my dad, the chief of police, rushed about the kitchen, trying to find ... I don't even know what he was trying to find!

"Sorry Bells, I just want you to have a good morning on your first day of school" he said, leaning against the counter

"I know dad, it's fine" i said and walked over to him "I've got to go now, I'll have a nice steak done for you when you get home" I smiled, grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and gave my dad a peck on the cheek before making my way out to my new, well new to me, orange Chevy truck.

The drive to school wasn't as long as I'd hoped it would be and soon I was parked in the half filled parking lot, next to a very shiny, silver car. I hopped out of my truck and made my way up to reception.

"Hello dear, how can I help you?" The kind woman behind the desk asked

"Uh, I'm bella ... Uh ... Isabella swan" I got out

"Of course you are dear. I'm Mrs Cope, if you ever need any help, you just come see me. Now, here's your timetable and a map of the school. Your home room is just out this door, turn left and straight down the corridor" Mrs Cope explained and gave me 2 pieces of paper

"Oh, thank you" I said, taken back by how much she said without taking a breath

"Not a problem dear, now hurry along, you don't want to be late" I smiled at her before turning to head out of the office, only to bump into, what felt like, a wall. I felt myself falling and braced myself for the ground, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see why the ground seemed so far away, and came face to face with an angel. Had the fall killed me? The angels lips were moving, but I was too enticed by his eyes, they were a golden butterscotch color and I couldn't look away.

"Oh my, Miss Swan? Are you ok?" A shrill voice intruded my ear drums

"Huh?" I said, snapping out of the angel's gaze and looking over at the woman standing behind the desk. I was still in reception? I suddenly found myself standing on my feet instead of hovering on my heels. I looked back at my angel to see him looking at me like I was an unexplainable anomaly

"Are you ok?" Mrs Cope asked again

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine" I said and turned back to the angel "Thank you" I said quietly

"Not a problem" he said, and I swear, his voice was like sex!

"Yes, well. How can i help you Mr Cullen?" Mrs cope said, motioning my angel forward. He brushed past me slowly and I couldn't help but take a deep breath as he passed. He smelt devine. He smelt like musk, but with a hint of something sweet. I could imagine becoming addicted to his scent

"I just wanted to return this for Alice" he said and my heart dropped. Of course, he has a girlfriend. How could he not? He's perfect...

The sound of the bell going off startled me and I dashed out of the office and down the way Mrs Cope told me and made it into home room just as the tardy bell rang

"Just in time. You must be Isabella" a rarther tall man said

"Just Bella" I mumbled

"Ok Bella, take a seat" he said and my first day at school officially began.

**Well, there was the first chapter. A bit short, I know, but I'm just warming up. Next up will be Edwards take on his first encounter with the lovely Bella. Leave me a review of your thoughts if you want :)**

**Amy-Marie x**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to start off by saying this story IS based on the Twilight books, written by the wonderful Stephanie Meyers, so it will be similar and if you have a problem, simply don't read the story. It's not going to be everybody's cup of tea. Simple.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: first meetings 2 **

**Edward POV **

Bored. That was what I was. Bored. Life as a vampire got boring after a while. Yeah, I was stuck being 17 for the rest of eternity and you'd think that was a good thing. Right? Well not for me. I was alone and had been for nearly a century. My 'brothers' and 'sisters', even my 'parents' were all happy, but they had someone. Someone special. Someone to spend the boring days with. I was alone.

Another boring Wednesday at school rolled around. It was stupid and pointless in my opinion. 5 vampires pretending to be human and going to a human school and being around other humans. It was mentally exhausting. Especially when I can read every single mind at this school! As cool as that sounds, the headaches are an absolute pain. So many people taking at once!

One thought caught my attention that week. It was a recurring thought in everybody's mind. Isabella Swan, the new girl, was arriving today. I had yet to hear her thoughts and I was actually quite excited to hear some new thoughts. I was walking passed main reception that morning to get to my locker, when I was hit with the most amazing, mouthwatering, spectacular smell I'd ever had the good fortune of coming across. I couldn't help but enter the office to find the source of the smell. As soon as I opened the door, a girl walked into me and I was quick to catch her as she stumbled backwards and tripped over her own feet.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, but she didn't seem to be listening, she was kind of just starting at me. I took a breath in through my nose and was bombarded with the smell again. It must have been this girl. In fact, I'd never seen this girl before, she must be Isabella Swan. I tried to listen for her thoughts to see if I was correct, or if I was just really unobservant. But I could only hear Mrs Cope's frantic thoughts about if the chief of police's daughter was ok. The smell must have been affecting me.

"Oh my, miss Swan! Are you ok?" Mrs Cope asked rather loudly and jumped up out of her seat

"Huh?" the girl asked and I pulled her up onto her feet

"Are you ok?" Mrs Cope asked again

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine" the girl replied. Her voice was soft, like silk and I suppressed the urge the growl as it ran over me. "Thank you" she said quietly and turned to look at me. Don't be shy, i wanted to say, but I didn't

"Not a problem" was all I said as I took in the details of her Face.

"Yes, well. How can i help you Mr Cullen?" Mrs Cope asked, bringing me out of my thoughts and back to hers. Isabella was going to be late if she didn't leave soon and I was standing in her way. I slowly brushed past her, hearing her take a deep breath as I did the same, taking in her divine scent. I quickly remembered the book of Alice's I borrowed, that was in my bag, and pulled it out

"I just wanted to return this for Alice" I said and placed the book on the desk. The first bell went off and I heard Isabella rush out of the office, leaving only a linger of her scent. I silently breathed as much of it in as I could, while Mrs Cope was signing the book back in.

"Thank you Mr Cullen, you might as well head to first lesson. Home room will almost be over. I'll write a note for you so you don't loose attendance. Run along" she shoo'd me out of the office and off to my first lesson. This day was starting out to be profusely more exciting than any of my previous ones.

**I know it's not that exciting yet, but we're getting there :)**

**Amy-Marie x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: All about him**

**Bella POV**

Lunch time finally rolled around and I found myself sitting with a girl I met in Spanish and English; Jess, and a group of her friends

"So, Isabella-" a boy, Mike I think, started

"Just Bella" I interrupted

"Right. Bella. So, I was wondering what you're doing tomorrow night?" He asked

"I'm not sure ... Why?"

"I just wondered if you fancy coming to the cinema with me?" He said casually

"I don't really like the cinema. But thanks anyway" I said and turned back to eating my sandwich

"I'll come with you Mike" Jess piped in

"Uh ... Yeah ... Maybe" Mike trailed off and turned to one of his friends.

A familiar smell wafted past me and my head shot up. I looked around and my eyes zoned in on a group of people wandering past our table, one of which, was my angel

"Who are they?" I asked Jess

"Hmm? Oh, they're Dr and Mrs Cullen's foster kids, they moved down here from Alaska a few years back. You see the blonde girl? That's Rosalie Hale and she's holding hands with the big guy, Emmett Cullen. Then the small girl, that's Alice Cullen, she's really weird. She's with Jasper Hale" so, Alice isn't his girlfriend ... "And then we have Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently nobody here's good enough for him" she said the last bit spitefully, but whatever. My angel had a name. Edward Cullen. Wow "Don't even bother Bella" Jess said, her voice more aggressive than before

"Wasn't planning on it" I mumbled and snuck a glance at Edward, to see him staring back at me. I averted my gaze quickly to the table and pushed my hair to cover my heated face. I headed off to biology a bit earlier than I should have, so when I got there the classroom was empty. I was about to wander about outside until I could get given a seat, when I felt a presence behind me

"You'll get given the only seat available. That's next to me" a musical voice said and I turned to see Edward stood behind me

"Oh" was all I managed as a reply

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Isabella swan?" He asked

"It's just Bella" I corrected him automatically

"Bella" he smiled and lead me to his, well now our, desk.

The classroom started to fill up quickly and soon I was given a text book and class had started. But I couldn't concentrate, with the most beautiful man I'd ever seen sat next to me.

"So, where did you move from?" He asked, breaking our silently agreed silence

"Phoenix" I answered

"I bet you miss the nice weather" he chuckled

"Yes and no. I miss the heat, but I like it here, it's peaceful" I smiled at him

"Yes, that has to be one of my favuorite parts of Forks. That and the great hiking trails"

"I've never been hiking. I'm not exactly the most coordinated person" I chuckled and looked at my completed work

"You can't be that uncoordinated . Hiking is easy, it's just walking"

"yeah, try telling that to my feet. I can't walk across a flat surface without finding something to trip over. I nearly fell over on my way to lunch today, I had to catch myself on one of the lockers" I was sure I sounded crazy by now

"Stick with me, I wouldn't let you fall. Much like this morning" he teased and I swear he winked at me before turning to Mr Banner as he started to dismiss the class.

"What class have you got?" He asked as we were packing away

"Gym ... My most challenging subject" I sighed

"Ah yes, your lack of balance" he chuckled. Music to my ears

"What about you?" I asked

"I did have gym, but I got taken out, so I just sit in my car for an hour until last lesson" he explained as we left the classroom. It didn't escape my notice that he was walking me to gym

"I wish I could do that" I mumbled

"Why can't you? Just don't go. I got my dad to write me a note saying that I can't do it" he kind of bragged

"Yeah, but your dad's a doctor right? My dad is the chief of police, there's a difference" I sighed as I saw the gym getting closer

"I guess so. But I'm sure coach won't be too hard on you" he said and slowed to a stop in front of the gym

"Anyway, today you'll just be watching"

"How do you know?" I asked

"Trust me" he said with a smile that I found way too sexy, then turned and walked to the parking lot.

He was right though, I got told to sit in the bleachers and watch for today and next lesson too until they could get me a sports kit to wear. Bonus!

It was the end of the school day and I was pleasantly surprised at how well this day had gone. I made my way over to my truck, only to see Edward leaning against the shiny silver car next to it

"Hey" I said when I reached him

"Hey, how was gym?" He asked

"Great, you were right, I didn't have to do it, and I don't have to do it next lesson either" I beamed

"I told you so" he chuckled. I liked his chuckle, he should do it all the time

"Yes you did" I chuckled back and grabbed my car keys out of my pocket "Well, I've got to-" I started to say, but I was interrupted as a ball of energy appeared in front of me

"Hi! I'm Alice! Edward's sister. You must be Bella. It's great to meet you" the ball of energy said

"Uh ... Hi" I said confused, making it sound like a question

"Gees Alice, you're scaring the poor girl" Edward chuckled and moved his sister away from me

"She's fine. It's not like she's going to faint" she said with a secret smile, making me frown and Edward groan

"Huh?" I asked

"Nothing, private joke" Edward mumbled

"Oh, ok, well I've got to go, I'll see you both tomorrow. It was nice meeting you Alice" I said and waved at them before climbing into my truck and driving home.

**I know this is quite short so far, but the next chapter is actually very long and it's Edward's POV :D I prefer writing Edward's POV I think, don't know why, just do. I hope you liked it, drop me a review? :) **

**Amy-Marie xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: All about her**

**Edward POV**

I had been frantically searching for Isabella's thoughts and came up blank. What the hell was going on? I knew that she hadn't left the school because I could see her through other people's thoughts. I did, however, learn that she was wandering about telling everyone to call her Bella. That she preferred it. So who was I to go against her wishes? I found out that she was in my homeroom, but not any of my other lessons, as far as I could tell, though not many people had seen her schedule, just Angela Webber, a mousy girl who's thoughts I found quite pleasant. She was a very innocent and bright girl. I wouldn't mind being friends with her, but she hangs around with bitches like Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. Well, ok, she didn't exactly 'hang around' with Lauren, but she had planned to go shopping for prom dresses with Jessica.

It got to lunch time and I was driving myself crazy trying to find this girl's thoughts! Where the fuck were they?!

I met with my family outside the mess hall and we walked in together. I scanned the room and easily spotted Bella sat opposite Jessica and next to Angela. Mike Newton was trying to lure her into a darkened cinema so he could try and feel her up, and that actually upset me, though she didn't strike me as a girl who would let a creep like Newton do that to her. I smiled slightly when she turned him down and tried not to laugh when Jessica offered to go instead

_'Geez, I just got turned down… But there is no way in hell I'm going to the cinema with the second biggest slut in the school… Although…'_ he thought and I blocked him out as his thoughts started to turn graphic with scenes between him and Jessica in a darkened theater. I'm sure that, if I could sleep, that would give me nightmares…

Bella's mind stayed silent to me, but I heard her ask Jessica who we, my family and I, were. Jessica went through us one by one, before she came to me. I always trailed behind my family. Yeah, it made me look like I was brooding with the way I walked, my head down, back slightly hunched over. But it made me stand out a bit less and look like I wanted to be on my own.

"-totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently nobody here's good enough for him" Jessica finished '_God, what I'd give to have one night with him…'_ she thought and I inwardly cringed. Jessica Stanley. The girl who would eagerly open her legs to anyone who'd ask. "Don't even bother Bella" Jessica said as we sat at our table, and my gaze flickered to where they sat at her aggressive tone

"I wasn't planning on it" I heard Bella mumble and watched as she glanced at me, then averted her eyes when she saw me looking.

"I can't hear her" I mumbled to my family. With our enhanced hearing, we didn't have to speak very loud at all to hear each other

"What the fuck are you talking about Edward?" Rosalie sighed

"I'm talking about me, not being able to hear Bella Swan's thoughts" I hissed and she glanced up at me with an eyebrow raised

"really?" Emmett whispered, widening his stupidly huge eyes at me

"Yes, really. She's just… Blank" I was getting frustrated and was solely focused on her. I looked over to Alice to see her smiling at me

_'I saw her coming Edward'_ she thought at me

"I know you did" I sighed

_'I wouldn't have saw her coming, unless she was important'_

"I know, Alice" I growled. God the little pixie was annoying.

Lunch was coming to an end and I saw Bella leave the room to Biology, so she'd told Angela. Wait… I had Biology next… I would talk to her. I had to, there was only 1 seat spare in the whole class, and that was next to me. I couldn't just ignore her… could I?

"Don't you dare. Talk to her" Alice hissed and I saw an image of me sitting there, in biology, staring at the poor girl like she was the devil himself, while she sat the uncomfortably, her hair over one shoulder so she couldn't see me, but she kept sneaking glances at me, before turning away, a blush dusting her cheeks. She really was beautiful. Ok. I'd talk to the girl. The image shifted to one of me and Bella, sitting in exactly the same seats, but I was closer to her and we were both smiling and, at one point, I winked at her. I preferred that image.

"Better get going, she's just arrived outside the classroom" Alice said and I grabbed my tray and my bag and dumped my tray in the trash, before I stalked out of the mess hall and towards the biology classroom.

Bella was standing awkwardly outside the room, so I took a deep breath and walked up behind her

"You'll get given the only seat available. That's next to me" I said. Oh yeah, that's a great way to say Hello. She turned to face me and her eyes grew wide, but I also saw them grow a bit lighter

"oh" she said. I was making a fool out of myself!

_'Fix it doofus'_ Alice's thoughts rang out to me. I decided to start again

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Isabella Swan?" I asked, though I already knew she would correct me

"Just Bella" she said and I smilled

"Bella" I said, loving the way her name rolled smoothly off my tounge.

Mr. Banner gave Bella a textbook and class began. We stayed silent after we were given instructions and I was wondering when the talking would start

_'Try asking her where she moved from. I know you already know, but seem interested'_ It surprised me that it was Rosalie who was telling me this, but I took her advice and we soon got chatting. She was from phoenix, which I knew, and she was indifferent to the weather change. Then we got onto the topic of her lack of coordination.

"You can't be that uncoordinated. Hiking is easy, it's just walking" I said. She can't have been that bad

"Yeah, try telling that to my feet. I can't walk on a flat surface without finding something to trip over. I nearly fell over on my way to lunch today, I had to catch myself on one of the lockers" she said. I felt sorry for her. She was looking down at the table, frowning at it, a deep blush covering her cheeks. Embarrassed. I don't think she meant to tell me that. I didn't like her being embarrassed, so I tried to make her feel better

"Stick with me, I wouldn't let you fall. Much like earlier" I said, winking at her. She smiled back. Success!

Mr. Banner dismissed us and we walked out together.

"What class have you got?" I asked, not wanting to stop talking to her. It was also nice to have a head clear of any thoughts while I was wholly distracted by her

"Gym… My most challenging subject" she sighed

"ah yes, your lack of balance" I couldn't help but chuckle and I saw her crack a smile

"What about you?" She asked

"I did have gym, but I got taken out, so I just sit in my car for an hour until last lesson" I explained. I kind of found myself hoping that she would come do that with me right now, but I don't think I'd be able to stand the burning in my throat. It was bearable now, but if we were sat in a small space, such as my car… no.

"Wish I could do that" she mumbled

"Why can't you? I got my dad to write me a note saying I can't do it" I said. Was I bragging? Maybe a little bit

"Yeah, but your dad's a doctor right? My dad is the chief of police, there's a difference" she sighed as we were approaching the gym. She had a point.

A thought suddenly popped into my head. And it wasn't mine.

_'Isabella Swan? Why did nobody tell me there would be a new kid to my class? I haven't had time to order her a kit yet. Guess she'll have to sit out until I can get her one. Stupid school' _It was the gym teacher. Bella might like that.

"I guess so. But I'm sure coach won't be too hard on you" I said as we stopped outside the gym "Anyway, today you'll just be watching" I told her

"How do you know?" she asked with a frown

"Trust me" I said and sent her a smile, before I turned and walked towards my car to sit in it and listen to music. It helps to clear my mind and distract me.

At the end of the day, I was stood against my car, waiting for my family, when Bella started to approach me

"Hey" she said and stopped next to the rusty orange truck next to my car. Was that thing safe?

"Hey, how was gym?" I asked, though I knew perfectly well how it went. I couldn't help but tap into the thoughts of others in the class. All the way through, Bella sat in the bleachers, pretending to watch, but sometimes, I caught a glimpse of her sat reading a book.

"Great, you were right" my favourite sentence "I didn't have to do anything, and I don't have to do anything next lesson either" I was sure the cute little grin on her face was going to split it in two- wait… cute? I really needed to re-evaluate things later on.

"I told you so" I chuckled, trying not to lose myself in my thoughts

"yes you did" she chuckled back. Music to my ears.

She grabbed her car keys and started to say goodbye, when I heard Alice

_'Sorry to ruin the moment'_ she thought, before she bounced out between me and Bella.

"Hi! I'm Alice! Edward's sister. You must be Bella. It's great to meet you" she said, confusing Bella by how fast she spoke

"uh… Hi" Bella said, but it sounded more like a question

"Geez Alice, you're scarring the poor girl" I said and grabbed Alice by the shoulders and moved her out of the space between me and the beautiful Bella.

"She's fine. It's not like she's going to faint" Alice said _'Yet'_ she added in her mind and smiled at me knowingly, blocking her vision from me by singing Disney songs very loudly in her head, making me groan in annoyance. Stupid pixie.

"Huh?" Bella asked, bringing me back to her

"Nothing, private joke" I mumbled loud enough for her to hear

"Oh, ok, well I've got to go, I'll see you both tomorrow. It was nice meeting you Alice" she said before she jumped into the orange death trap. It's like she had a death wish, that thing was ancient.

She waved at us as she pulled out and drove away.

As soon as she was out of sight, I turned on Alice

"What the fuck, pixie" I growled

"I just wanted to meet the girl you were going goo goo over" she smirked, teasing me

"I was not going 'goo goo' over her. I was just talking to her, making things less awkward considering that we share a desk in biology and she's in my homeroom" I had to admit, that was a terrible excuse

"You liar. You like the girl. Admit it. You can't read her thoughts and it annoys you, so you have to find other ways of reading her, which means getting to know her, and you like what you know already" Rosalie said as she, Emmet and Jasper approached us

"Do not" I denied, even though she was actually spot on

"Eddie has a girl crush? I thought you were gay" Emmett murmured in mock amazement

"Oh shut up you great lug, leave poor Edward alone" Alice defended. She may be annoying, but I loved her

"I was joking pix. Now let's get home, there's some highlights of a 1987 match I want to watch just waiting on the TV" Emmett said

"Didn't you drag me to that match?" Rosalie asked and Emmett just grinned at her and jumped into his jeep with Rosalie, while Alice and jasper jumped into my Volvo.

**2102 words and 5 pages! Whoooop! Proud of that! Leave a review? Just a little one? *puppy eyes* (I know they're not very puppyish through a computer, but I can only hope they work)**

**Amy-Marie x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Bella POV **

It had been a month and a half since the day I met Edward Cullen. He was my best friend. And I was falling hard for him. We would always flirt playfully, but I wasn't sure if he actually felt the same...

I woke up and went through my normal routine with a spring in my step. When I got to Forks high, I couldn't see Edward's car, so I parked as close to the school as possible. As I was about to get out of the truck, a car parked next to me and I smiled as I recognized it.

"Morning" Edward said as he got out of his car

"Morning" I beamed back

"You're happy today" he remarked

"Yeah, no gym, what's there not to be happy about?" I replied and walked up towards home room. I wasn't surprised when Edward followed me inside and sat next to me. He had somehow managed to get himself moved into my home room. I stopped questioning it when he got his own way with all the teachers.

"So, listen, I'm going hiking on Saturday, and I wondered if you wanted to come with me" he asked suddenly

"I don't know ..." I trailed off

"Like I say everyday Bella, I won't let you fall" he smiled that dazzling smile of his taht made me pretty weak at the knees

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't kill me. Hopefully. Why not"? I smiled back. I simply couldn't say no to him when he turned those big golden eyes on me

"Cool. Can I borrow your phone a second?" he asked. I nodded and handed him my phone. He click and tapped for a while and handed me my phone back, just as his buzzed. "Now I have your number, and you have mine. I'll text you later and tell you what to bring" he picked up his stuff and walked out of the room, just as the bell rang.

"Did I hear that correctly? Do you have Edward Cullen's phone number?" Jess asked, creeping up on me

"Yes, why?" I asked suspiciously

"No reason, just that he never gives his number out!" Jess exclaimed

"It's only so I know what to bring on Saturday" I then sighed and realized how big a hole I was digging myself

"What's happening on Saturday?" Jess asked, starting to go into hysterics

"We're just going hiking, no big deal" just then my phone went off, and I pulled it out of my pocket to check it

_'get out of there! Run! The ice queen will kill you!. E'_

I laughed at the silliness of his text, then wondered how on earth he knew.

"Is it Edward?" Jess asked hysterically

"Uh, no it's my dad" I lied, but I felt my fingers fidgeting with my phone and I shifted my eyes down. I was never good at lying

"Oh okay" Jess said suspiciously as we entered our English classroom

_'help me! Haha. B'_ I replied quickly before class started. 5 minutes later, there was a knock at the door, everybody looked up as our teacher answered the door.

"Mr Cullen, how can i help?" our teacher asked

"Well, Bella's dad phoned and needs to talk to Bella urgently, Mrs Cope sent me, as I was passing by her office" Edward explained

"Oh, of course. Go on Bella, take your stuff, you might not be back" I rushed out of the classroom and into the corridor

"What's going on?" I asked Edward

"Nothing, I am just helping you, like you asked" he explained and I whacked him in the chest with my books. He didn't even flinch.

"I thought it was something serious" I hissed and went to go back in my classroom

"Hey, wait, I'm sorry. Look, come ditch with me" Edward begged. I took one look at his pleading face and knew I'd do anything for this guy. Stupid eyes.

"I don't know, you lied to a teacher. I shouldn't hang around with bad boys" I teased

"I'm not a bad boy" he protested. What happened next, was soooooo embarrassing!

"Oh, i think you are Mr Cullen" I said and trailed a finger down his chest. I had no idea where this was coming from. I'm a quiet girl. I do good in school. I don't do drugs. I don't drink. Much. And i definitely don't flirt this heavily with my best friend! My _HOT_ best friend

"Well ... I ... Uh" he stuttered and I turned and started walking down the corridor, away from my classroom and away from Edward and my embarassment

"You coming?" I called over my shoulder, next thing I knew, he was stood right next to me. I jumped and looked back down at the classroom "H-how did you get to me that fast? Did you sprint?" I asked, shocked, but he didn't say anything so I dropped it, but I didn't forget it ...

"So, where are we going?" I asked

"I was thinking we could go sit in my car" he shrugged

"Sit in your car?" I asked warily

"Well yeah- Oh! No! I meant we could just listen to music, not ... Uh" he flushed

"Oh, ok then" I chuckled nervously and followed him to the parking lot. When we got to his car, he opened the passenger side for me, so I climbed in and watched as he walked round to the drivers side and slid in next to me.

His car smelt like him! My new favourite smell. It was awkward for a while. We sat in silence, until Edward handed me a stack of CD's and told me to pick one. He had some good music, but one really caught my eye. I laughed and put the CD in.

"Really?" He asked, a curious expression on his face

"Yeah. Debussy's great" I said and leaned back in the seat and relaxed. I could feel him watching me, but I closed my eyes and ignored him as I hummed along to Claire De Lune.

I heard Edward mutter under his breath and looked over to see him looking off towards the school

"What are you looking at? And mumbling about?" I asked

"Huh? Oh nothing" he turned and fixed me with his golden eyes and I couldn't look away from his gaze. The car was getting hotter. Were the heaters on? I felt my cheeks turn red as an image of Edward and I kissing, right then in his car popped into my head. I was sat straddling him in the drivers seat and we were making out quite heavily. My hands were tangled in his hair, while one of his was under my shirt and the other was placed rather high on my thigh ...

"Bella?" I heard Edward say

"Huh?" I asked, snapping out of my, Edward induced, daydream with flaming cheeks. That happened every so often, but never that vivid!

"I asked if you were ok. You got this weird sort of look on your face and you weren't responding when I was saying your name" Edward frowned at me, concern wrote on his face

"Oh ... Uh, yeah. I'm fine, I was just ... Uh ... Thinking" I stuttered

"But why is your face all red? Do you have a temperature? Are you sick? Should I take you home?" Edward was fussing and I found it adorable

"No, Edward I'm fine, just a bit ... Uh ... Warm" I explained

"Are you sure-" i interrupted him by placing 2 fingers over his, actually really cold, lips

"Jesus! You're like ice" I pulled my fingers away, grabbed his hands and placed them against my, still flaming, cheeks, sighing at the feel of his cold hands cooling my hot skin. Edward was watching me with confusion wrote on his face

"You don't think it's ... Weird that I'm so cold?" He questioned

"Why? Should I?" I asked and he shrugged. The song changed to one I was unfamiliar with and i let go of his hands as I listened to the soft music. Edward still stared at me and only stopped when the bell rang for next lesson

"Well, sitting in your car was fun" I teased when he locked his car behind us

"Uh, yeah. I just hope you know, I wasn't, uh, planning on, you know, doing ... anything" he stuttered and I found happiness that I wasn't the only one awkward about stuff like that

"I know. It's fine" I laughed as we got to my classroom

"Thanks Edward, I needed a little break" I said and got up on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck in a quick hug, before turning and walking into my lesson.

**YEY! Another chapter successfully put up :D I would like to thank cbmorefie for reviewing and also everyone who has Favorited and Followed this story. You're all great :D **

**Amy-Marie xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Edward POV

I don't know how much time had passed, before I finally worked up the courage to ask Bella to do something outside of school.

We had quickly become best friends and I was finding it easier to be around her, but her blood sang to me. Called me to just sink my teeth into her flesh. But I resisted, I wouldn't do that to her, she deserved a life to live and she would find some lucky guy who wasn't a soulless monster, to spend her life with, far, far away from me…

When I got to school, Bella was just parking up, so I rushed to get into the space next to her, sliding in, just as Mike Newton was turning to reverse into the spot

'What the fuck? Fucking Cullen is starting to get on my last nerve. I bet Bella doesn't even like him, I bet she's just being nice and polite, because that's the type of girl she is' Newton thought, then huffed and drove off to find another parking space. What a douche bag. I wiped the smug smirk that had appeared, off my lips and quickly killed the engine and jumped out of my car.

"Morning" I said as Bella closed the driver side door of her truck. That thing looked like a death trap.

"Morning" she replied, seeming to be in a very smiley and chirpy mood. I decided to point it out and her smile grew as she explained that she didn't have gym. I never had gym… Just saying…

We walked towards home room. Yeah, I'd managed to sweet talk Mrs Cope into letting me switch home rooms so I was with Bella… Don't judge me!

We took a seat at our desk and I looked at her sideways. Deciding to just bite the bullet, I turned to her.

"Listen, so I'm going hiking on Saturday, and I wondered if you wanted to come with me" I said, getting straight to the point

"I don't know…" she trailed off and I felt my hopes get crushed until a thought occurred to me; maybe she was embarrassed that she'd fall?

"Like I say everyday Bella, I won't let you fall" I said and threw her the smile that I knew she couldn't say no to. She hesitated for a few seconds before relenting. I asked for her phone and she handed it to me, all the earlier hesitation gone. I put my number into her phone and saved it under 'Edward', then sent a text from her phone to mine, before handing her phone back to her. I felt my phone go off in my pocket.

"Now I have your number, and you have mine. I'll text you later and tell you what to bring" I told her before rushing out of the room before she could object or complain.

I kept tabs on her as I sat in my French classroom. Jessica was about to jump her. Ooopps.

'What the hell?! She has Edward's number? I wonder if she'd share it' she thought as Bella confirmed that she had my number, then went on to mention that we were doing something on Saturday

'THEY'RE GOING ON A DATE?! Oh, Lauren won't like this….' Jess asked Bella what we were doing and Bella explained that we were going hiking so I pulled my phone out and texted her

'Get out of there! Run! The ice queen will kill you. E' I typed then pressed send. And I was pretty sure that Jess would actually kill her if Lauren Mallory wanted her to… Bitches. Both of them.

Bella laughed at my text and Jessica asked if it was me, but Bella said it was her bad. Even through Jessica's mind, I could see that Bella was an awful liar

'The bitch is obviously lying. It must have been Edward to make her giggle like that… I wonder what he said…' Jessica's thoughts trailed off to thoughts of what I could have said, thinking up some pretty racy things full of sexual innuendos. She thought we were sexting? What the fuck?! My phoned buzzed, pulling me from Jessica Stanley's filthy thoughts. Thank god!

'Help me! Haha. B' she replied… well… was she serious? I'd help her if I had to, but did she actually mean it, or was she just trying to be funny?

'Go help her' Alice's thoughts cracked through mine

"ok" I mumbled, just as my class started filling up. I quickly made for the exit, hiding behind some lockers as my teacher entered the room and shut the door. I was already fluent in French anyway, I wouldn't miss much at all.

I waited until the classes had settled down before making my way to Bella's Spanish room, down the hall. I would say something about her dad calling and an emergency, that will get her out of the whole class… but what would we do? Where would we go? My car maybe? Yeah. Listen to music or just talk or something….

I reached her classroom and took a deep breath before knocking. The teacher answered the door

'Mr Cullen, how can I help?" The teacher asked, looking me up and down, kind of making me uncomfortable. I fed her my bullshit story and Bella was soon rushing out of the classroom and into the corridor with me.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, sounding a bit worried

"Nothing, I am just helping you, like you asked" I explained, but that just earned me a feeble whack in the chest with Bella's books. Silly human strength.

"I thought it was something serious" She kind of hissed and went to turn around

'Do not let that girl get away!' Alice basically shouted through her thoughts. Was she trying to give me a headache?

"Hey, wait, I'm sorry. Look, come ditch with me" I begged, it wasn't often I did that, but for Bella, I think I'd do just about anything. She was stunning, her every flaw only made her more beautiful through my HD vision. She was perfect.

"I don't know, you lied to a teacher" something shifted in her voice and I found it sinfully sexy "Maybe I shouldn't hang around with bad boys" She was actually teasing me… Help me…

"I'm not a bad boy" I protested

"Oh, I think you are Mr Cullen" she said and she trailed a fucking sexy finger down the middle of my chest. My breath hitched in my throat and I felt a jolt rush through me. God, that was hot, I didn't even think I could speak. But I had to come up with some smart comment…

"Well… I… Uh" I stuttered

'Smooth Eddie' Emmett teased and I growled slightly.

Bella's cheeks flushed a beautiful pink and her eyes widened before she tunred and started walking away from me

"You coming?" she shouted over her shoulder and I didn't even think before I rushed at vampire speed to walk next to her "H-how did you get over to me so fast? Did you sprint?" she asked and I just shrugged.

'Watch it next time you idiot' Rosalie thought. Were they all spying on me?

"So, where are we going?" Bella asked, pulling me from my thoughts

"I was thinking we could go sit in my car" I said simply

"Sit in your car?" she asked cautiously

"well yeah-" I was cut off

'Ooooh! Edward wants to go sit in his car with Bella' Emmett thought suggestively and my eyes widened in horror at how it sounded when it was said like that

"Oh! No! I meant we could just listen to music, not… uh…" I felt so stupid!

"Oh, ok then" she chuckled, but it sounded off, as she followed me to the parking lot.

I opened the door for her and waited for her to get in, before I closed it, then made my way round to the driver's side at a reasonable pace. I immediately regretted the decision to be in my car. There wasn't a lot of room, so we were really close and I could normally control myself around Bella's scent, but in such a small space, I wasn't so sure anymore...

While I was thinking, an awkward silence had grown and it was killing me. I grabbed a stack of CD's from the door panel and handed them to her, telling her to pick one. She looked through them, before she laughed and stuck one of my most listened to CD's into the CD slot on the radio.

"Really?" I asked. She liked Debussy?

"Yeah. Debussy's great" She said and I watched as she relaxed into the seat and started humming along to one of my favourite songs; Claire De Lune.

'It's like she was made for you Eddie' Rosalie snickered through her thoughts

"Shut up Rose" I mumbled, quiet enough so Bella wouldn't hear me, but loud enough so Rose could

'Make me. You're so in love with this girl and you don't even know it' she laughed. I looked towards the school and saw her smirking at me from the closest classroom window

"I said shut up" I mumbled.

"What are you looking at? And mumbling about?" Bella asked suddenly, making my head turn so fast that, if I were human, I would have gotten whiplash. How had she heard me? Even over the music!

"Huh? Oh nothing" I said and stared into her deep, chocolaty brown eyes. They really drew you in. They looked like orbs of pure, blissfully smooth chocolate… I wish I could still eat chocolate…

The air shifted and Bella's scent became stronger and sweeter… Almost too sweet… And almost too much

"Bella?" I asked uncertainly "Are you ok?" I asked, but she continued to stare at me, a dreamy look on her face as it started to go a little red "Bella?" I asked again, a bit louder, and she blinked, signalling that she'd snapped out of her thoughts

"Huh?" she asked, seeming a bit dazed as her face flushed a deeper, more vibrant, red

"I asked if you were ok. You got this weird sort of look on your face and you weren't responding when I was saying your name" I told her, the sweetness of her scent dying down a bit, but not disappearing.

"Oh… UH, yeah. I'm fine, I was just… Uh… Thinking" she said. I wish I knew what she was thinking about… I always wished I knew what she was thinking about

"But why is your face all red?" I asked. Oh my god, maybe she was ill! "Do you have a temperature? Are you sick?" I asked worriedly

"No, Edward I'm fine, just a bit… Uh… Warm"

"Are you sure-" I didn't see before it was too late. She placed her warm fingers over my lips, jerking her hand back after a second

"Jesus! You're like ice!" She exclaimed, then grabbed my hands and placed them against her, still flushed, cheeks. I held my breath as I felt the blood leaving the surface of her cheeks below my hands. It was agonising… We were totally alone. Nobody would know if something were to happen to her…

'Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!' Alice exploded into my head and I held back a wince 'Don't you fucking dare!' She shouted inside my head. She was right. But why was Bella so comfortable around my lack of heat?

"Don't you think it's… Weird that I'm so cold?" I asked. It wasn't exactly cold outside…

"Why? Should I?" she asked, so I just shrugged. If she didn't think it was weird, I shouldn't worry…

The bell rang for next lesson and I got out the car, happy to be away from such a concentrated amount of Bella's sinful scent

"Well, sitting in your car was fun" Bella said, a teasing tone to her voice

"Uh, yeah. I just hope you know, I wasn't, uh, planning on doing… anything" I said, struggling to find the words to say without actually saying them

"I know. It's fine. Thanks Edward, I needed a little break" she said and got up on her toes and wrapped her arms around my neck, causing me to freeze up. I didn't have enough time to even consider hugging her back, before she was off towards her next class. She was a strange one. Bella Swan… maybe she was, as Rosalie said, made for me?

I kind of enjoyed writing this chapter, I know nothing really exciting happens, but I just liked it :D review?

Amy-Marie x


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Bella POV **

Lunch time came around rather slowly for me, but I was eventually sat at my table with Jess and her friends.

"So Bella, what are you doing on Saturday? You fancy coming to the beach with us?" Angela, a nice girl who sat with me in history, asked, but before I could answer, Jess decided that she needed to do it for me. Bitch

"Oh, Bella can't make it. She has a hiking date with Edward Cullen" she laughed. Die bitch...

"Cullen?" Eric, a nerdy guy who I didn't really know, asked

"Yeah, she has his number and everything" Jess continued and I wondered if Edward would be mad that she knows. But I only told her we were going hiking.

"We're friends, it's not a date, ok. He just asked if I wanted to go hiking with him" I told everyone

"But he gave you his number!" Jess almost shouted

"Speak of the devil" Mike muttered and pushed his food around his plate.

"Hey Bella" I heard and turned to see Edward waking past our table, smiling the most pantie dropping smile I'd ever seen in my entire life ...

"Uh ... Hi Edward" I called back and waved a little, then frowned at my hand, causing it to lower. But when i looked back at Edward, who was now sat at his table across the hall, he was still looking at me and he waved back.

"Yeah, it's not a date" Jess said sarcastically in my ear "All the waving and that smile. Wow. The things I'd do to him. It should be illegal to be that freakin' sexy. If I was going to be alone with him for a whole day, I'd just grab him and-"

"Just shut up Jess" i said, interrupting her and stood up, storming out of the mess hall and into the corridor, where I leaned my forehead against the wall with a groan.

"What happened?" A familiar voice said a minute later and I didn't even turn before answering

"Jessica Stanley doesn't have any kind of filter for her mouth" I groaned and turned to see him smirking at me a little

"You're right about that" he chuckled

"You know you're all she talks about. I think she's kind of in love with you" 'and I think I might be too' i added mentally

"So I've heard. What was she saying this time?" Edward leaned sideways against the wall next to me. "I've heard it all before Bella" he chuckled when i hesitated

"Ok, well ... She was saying stuff like, it should be illegal for you to be so sexy. And then I had to interrupt her just as she started to explain what she'd do to you if she was in my position" I mumbled the last part

"your position?" Edward questioned

"I may have accidentally told her that we're going hiking on Saturday and she keeps saying it's a date and she was sat behind us when you gave me your number and she just doesn't shut up and now the whole school will think we're dating and-" it took me a while to realize that words had stopped coming out of my mouth and that Edward had his heavenly lips against mine.

I was in shock until Edward started moving away from me and I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him against me, squashing myself between him and the wall. He let out a surprised groan and started moving his lips against mine, to which I responded eagerly, my hands fisting in his hair as his rested on the wall either side of my head. I pushed myself against him as much as I could and he groaned against my lips and moved his hands to grip my waist tightly and push himself against me as his tongue snaked out to run across my upper lip, asking for entrance, which I gladly gave. Our tongues danced together, like they had been doing it for years...

My eyes opened and I looked around the almost empty mess hall. I just daydreamed about making out with Edward Cullen... Again. Twice in one day! New record.

"You ok Bella?" A voice startled me and I looked to see Edward stood next to my chair. I looked around and saw that only Jess and Mike remained on our table Jess was looking at Edward like she wanted to devour him, while Mike was glaring like he wanted him to combust.

"Yeah" I answered Edward and looked up at him with a smile

"You had that look on your face again" he commented and I just shrugged "Well, we have biology and I thought we could walk together" Edward smiled that same smile he did when he walked past me, you know, the one that makes me want to run my tongue across every inch of his spectacular body ... Yeah ... That smile.

"Yeah, ok" I muttered, stood up and went to gather my bag, only to see that Edward had it over his shoulder with his own. I raised an eyebrow at him and he just started walking out into the corridor, leaving me to follow after him.

"I can carry my own bag you know" I commented when I caught up with him

"I know" he said with a smile in my direction. I looked at him in confusion. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see the floor (sarcasm) and I tripped, but caught myself on Edward's arm "You ok?" He asked

"Fine" I mumbled and Edward smiled and we continued walking. We got to the classroom and Edward put my bag on the floor next to my seat. As we sat down, I noticed that Mike was just sitting down too and was glaring at Edward like he was the devil himself

"I think you should control your lapdog" Edward snickered

"Huh?" I questioned, not catching on

"Newton. He's been glaring at me since I said hi at lunch"

"I don't get why, I barely even know him" I muttered and faced the front as Mr Banner walked in to start class.

"Hey Bella" a voice said half way through class and I looked up to see Mike stood next to our desk

"Uh ... Hi Mike" I said and shot a side ways look at Edward, to see him trying not to smile at the book in front of him

"So, you know the dance is coming up soon?" Mike said and looked at me expectantly

"... Yeah ... Why?" I asked confused

"And it's girls ask guys ..." Mike trailed off, expecting something. What was with him?

"... Yeah... Why?" I frowned and watched as the smile dropped from Mike's face

"So ... Will you ask me?" He asked impatiently. I just stared. Then blinked. Then stared

"I think you've broken her, Newton" I heard Edward say, well, growl

"Bella?" Mike said and shook my shoulder

"I'm not going" I blurted out

"What?" Mike frowned

"To the dance. I'm not going. Sorry" I said quickly and turned back to my book, ignoring the boy stood next to me.

When Mike finally stomped back to his seat, I let out the breath I had been holding and let my head fall onto my book on the table

"Well, that was entertaining" Edward joked and I didn't need to look up to know that he was holding in his laughter

"Don't start. That was the most mortifying experience of my life" I groaned quietly into my book

"He was heartbroken Bella. You crushed his dreams. Maybe I shouldn't hang around with bad girls" Edward responded, playing with my earlier words. I turned my head to look at him and he winked at me then turned back to his book. I got the sudden urge to lay on the table and demand Edward to take me. Right there. Right then ... The things I'd let him do to me ...

"Is it hot in here?" I asked and removed my navy jacket and put it on the floor with my bag

"Uh ... A bit" Edward said uncomfortably, but I shrugged it off and tried to concentrate on getting the images out of my head. Images of me lying on the desk and Edward hovering over me, grinding against me through our clothes as he attacked my neck with kisses and bites and marked me as his ...

"B-Bella?" I snapped out of my trance and looked at Edward who was looking at me with uncertainty "Are you ... Ok?" He asked and I just nodded but couldn't help but rub my thighs together, trying to dull the throbbing I felt. I saw Edward's eyes flicker to the movement for a second then quickly meet mine again. I basically saw the enlightenment in his eyes. He cleared his throat and slowly turned back to the book in front of him awkwardly. Oh shit. I had been caught fantasizing ... By the boy I was fantasizing about! And he knew it! Well he didn't know it was him ... But still ... I needed to stop imagining him like that! I turned to look at him and saw that he was still on the same page as he had been when Mike came over. I looked at his face and his eyes quickly shifted to his book. He was watching me. Did he know that it was him? My mind was spinning. I couldn't think straight. So many thoughts in my head at one time. I had to get out of there. Quick.

Apparently luck was on my side as the bell went off at that very second and I quickly darted out. Hoping to all gods that I wouldn't trip. But luck is always a one off for me. The toe of my converse caught the leg of our desk and I felt myself falling. But the ground never came. I opened my eyes and saw Edward standing over me, holding me in the cheesy, one arm dip thing that people do in movies at the end of a tango ...

"Why am I always stopping you from falling?" Edward chuckled and slowly helped me stand, but as he did so, he pulled me flush against him, my hands on his rock hard chest, which made me glad he was still holding me as I swooned a little. I pushed my chest against his subconsciously and felt him freeze against me "Breath Bella" Edward whispered and I searched my brain to remember how to

"Right" I mumbled and started breathing again. But i couldn't help but flex my hands to try and get a feel of his chest. God he was well built.

"Bella. You can, uh, let go now" I heard Edward say and realized that my hands were griping his shirt so he couldn't leave me. I reluctantly let go of him and took a step back. "Hey, I said you could, not that you should" Edward said then winked before walking out of the, now empty, classroom.

As soon as Edward left the room, I collapsed onto the closest stool and started taking deep breaths while fanning myself with my hand.

"I don't blame you. I'd be just as hot if Edward Cullen was that close to me" a voice said and I jumped and looked up to see Jessica stood at the back of the classroom, against the wall.

"How long were you-" I started, but stopped as Edward re-entered the room

"I forgot my book. You still here? Don't you have English next? Newton is stood outside waiting for you, Bella" he said as he walked over to me

"Mike is outside?" Jessica asked then raced outside. Edward walked over to where I was sat at the desk in front of ours then leaned over me to grab his book. But he hovered, his face inches from mine

"Isabella" Edward whispered, and the way he said my full name, with the little Italian accent, the way it's supposed to be pronounced, made me close my eyes and caused me to shiver in pleasure. And the way his cool, sweet breath wafted across my face. I'm sure I may have whimpered a little. "Do you want me-" Edward started

"Yes" I breathed, interrupting him, my eyes still closed

"-to walk you to English" Edward finished and my eyes flashed open as he eyed me with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk. I felt myself flush and simply nodded my head as he pulled away, his book in his hand.

He lead me out of the classroom and straight to the door of my English classroom

"Well ... Thanks" I said and turned to go in, when Edward caught my wrist and pulled me towards him. He brushed some hair from my face and my face heated up

"It was no trouble, Isabella" he whispered then simply let go of me and walked away.

'breathe' I told myself, still standing outside my classroom 'breathe you idiot!' My brain shouted and I took a big gulp of air then let it out shakily before entering the classroom just in time.

**Hello :D I hope you liked this chapter. It does get better, I promise! See you on Monday :D**

**Amy-Marie xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm super sorry about not updating the last 2 days, My parents went away and I didn't fancy staying at home on my own, so I slept out, but forgot my laptop. But, to make it up to you, I'll be updating 2 chapters. Right now! Again, I'm sorry xx**

**Chapter 8**

**Edward POV**

I needed the day to end as soon as possible! Alice was driving me crazy! She was re-remembering the brief hug Bella gave me from where she had been spying from, behind a set of lockers just up the hall. Which then got me thinking about it and how good it felt to have Bella pressed up against me…

"Mr Cullen?" My teacher asked, obviously asking me a question '_This'll teach him to listen when I'm talking. If he had been listening, he would know that the answer is…'_ he thought and I finished said thought out loud for him

"478.967" I said proudly and watched as my teacher's face scrunched up into a sour frown

"…Right…" He then turned back to the bored and started scribbling some wrong equation, which I pointed out after he had completed it, making him start all over again….

Lunch time finally came. I entered the mess hall and instantly heard Angela Webber ask Bella what she was doing on Saturday. Sorry Angela, but she's all mine on Saturday, I wanted to say, but, instead I went to join the lunch line

"Oh. Bella can't make it. She has a hiking date with Edward Cullen" Jessica laughed, but her mind said otherwise… _'Lucky fucking bitch. I'd rather be with that God, rather than go to the beach with these losers. If Mike wasn't going, I wouldn't have said yes. Who wouldn't want to be alone with that hot hunk of a man?'_ Jessica's thoughts turned disturbing so I tuned her out.

"Cullen?" Eric Yorkie asked. He reminded me of a Yorkie actually… his voice was extremely annoying…

"Yeah, she has his number and everything" Jessica just wasn't going to stop talking was she? I mean, so what if I gave Bella my number…

"We're friends, it's not a date, ok. He just asked if I wanted to go hiking with him" I could hear the exasperation in Bella's voice.

I quickly grabbed my food and walked around the long way, so I'd pass by Bella's table.

"Speak of the devil" Mike Newton muttered. _'Stupid Cullen and his stupid hair and his stupid looks. God I hate him! He has all the girls whimpering after him and he doesn't pay any attention, but when the one girl I want to fuck more than any other girl I've ever met, comes into the picture, he's all over her! Dickhead'_ he thought. This kid was really starting to get on my nerves. How dare he?!

"Hey Bella" I said, pushing my anger away so I could greet my best friend. She turned to face me in surprise and I shot her the smile I know she loves

"Uh… Hi Edward" She called back at me and did this cute little wave, before quickly lowering her hand, as if she didn't now she was doing it. I reached my table and sat down, placing my tray on the table, then, when Bella glanced at me, I waved back, hoping to make the embarrassed, and kinda cute, blush, leave her face a bit.

_'What I would give for Edward Cullen to smile at me that way… What is with Bella's face?'_ Jessica thought and I examined Bella's face as she continued to stare at me. She wore the same expression that she had in the car. What the hell was she thinking about? It must have been good, judging by the smile on her face… _'I bet she's fantasizing about all the things she could do to Edward on Saturday. She's so lucky!'_ If I had been drinking, it would have squirted out of my mouth in a comedic style. What the hell was the bitch talking (thinking) about? Bella was too innocent and sweet to be thinking about that!

"Dude, you know what they say. It's always the quiet ones" Emmet mumbled, trying not to laugh. I had obviously said that out loud without realising it… oops…

"He's got a point. I used to be a quiet girl…" Rose said and shot a smirk and a wink at Emmet, who smiled a goofy smile back at her and wiggled his eyebrows

"Ew. Isn't it bad enough that I have to hear that? Now you're reliving it" I growled and stood up, dumping my tray in the bin, before wandering over to Bella's, almost empty, table.

_'Oh! He's coming over!'_

_'Oh. He's coming over…'_

"You ok Bella?" I asked and she turned her head so fast that I thought she might have whiplash. She looked around, before looking back to me

"Yeah" she said, sounding a little bit spacey and light, but she shot me a smile anyway. God, I loved her smile

"You had that look on your face again" I told her and she shrugged

_'Again? As in, Bella fantasizes about him often?'_ Jessica thought. Piss off Woman.

"Well, we have biology and I thought we could walk together" I shot her that smile again and she agreed.

I quickly grabbed her bag and shot it over my shoulder as she started looking around for it. She looked up and saw her bag across my shoulder, before I turned and walked out of the mess hall.

"I can carry my own bag you know" She said as she caught me up

"I know" I said. Was it against the law to be chivalrous? Next thing I knew, Bella had grabbed my arm. I stopped and looked at her to see that she had obviously tripped over "You ok?" I asked as she righted herself

"Fine" she mumbled, obviously embarrassed. She seemed to be embarrassed around me quite a lot.

We finally reached the classroom and I let her go first and placed her bag at her feet, just under the table.

_'He's fucking all over her! When will he learn that she is just being polite! She doesn't like you Culllen! She's better suited for someone like me. I'd show her the time of her life and she'd never want to leave me! She'd stay with me and I'd fuck her brains out whenever she wanted. I bet he's awful in the sack… And gay'_ Mike Newton's thoughts rang out loud and clear and I held my laughter in at his insecurity. He knows Bella doesn't like him, but he just won't give up. Silly boy.

"I think you should control your lap dog" I told Bella

"Huh?" She questioned, shooting me a frown

"Newton. He's been glaring at me since I said hi at lunch" I said and Bella's frown deepened

"I don't know why, I barely even know him"

_'I'm gonna ask her… Before Cullen does'_ I had to see this.

"Hey Bella" Mike said, approaching our desk and standing quite close to Bella. That made me uncomfortable and I discreetly pulled her chair away from him without either of them noticing

"Uh… Hi Mike" Bella said uncertainly. I tried to hold in my laughter, but a small smile made its way onto my face as they continued their convocation, Bella not clicking on until he spelt it out for her. She froze in her spot, her eyes going kind of blank.

"Bella?" Newton asked but she didn't even acknowledge him. I was getting a bit worried actually. I shook her shoulder and she still didn't respond

"Bella?" I asked and I could hear the tiny slither of fear in my voice

"Bella?" Newton asked aggressively and put his hand on her arm, but I pushed it away

"I think you've broken her Newton" I growled, but he took no notice of me

"Bella?" He asked again and shook her shoulder. He moved his hand when I glared fiercely at him.

"I'm not going" Bella said suddenly, startling us both

"What?" Mike asked

"To the dance. I'm not going. Sorry" She elaborated and turned to her completed work in front of her, while I smirked smugly at Newton, before he stormed away

_'Fucking prik! I bet he's asked her out on the day of the dance just so she couldn't go with me. I bet he's planning on trying to fuck her. But even if he does, I know she'll be thinking of me…'_ He thought.

"Well, that was entertaining" I teased, trying not to laugh at Newton's thoughts. What an insecure bastard

"Don't start. That was the most mortifying experience of my life" she groaned

"He was heartbroken Bella. You crushed his dreams. Maybe I shouldn't hang around with bad girls" I found myself teasing her while shooting her a wink, playing with her words from earlier. If she wanted to flirt and tease, who was I to discourage her?

_'Flirting now, are we? Go Eddie boy! Reel her in'_ Emmett thought loudly, making me hiss as his voice bounced around in my head.

"Is it hot in here?" Bella asked and shrugged off her jacket to reveal a plan white vest top that clung to her torso in a sinfully perfect way

"Uh… A bit" I said, deciding to go with her as I couldn't feel the change in temperature.

I breathed in, trying to ease Emmett's, still booming, thoughts from within my head, when I caught the divine scent from earlier in the car. I looked over to Bella and saw that she had that look on her face for the 3rd time that day. The scent was so much stronger and more concentrated than before and it affected me in ways I'm ashamed of. I felt my pants tightening and I gripped the table, trying to hold my breath, but she smell had infected the air and was stuck in my nose. I knew it was Bella because she was in the car with me when I smelt it last time, so I looked over at her and saw her biting her lower lip in thought and I found it extremely sexy.

I was in a very dangerous place. My blood lust for Bella was being replaced by real lust and it was frightening me, because I had never experienced this with another person in my entire 104 years of life!

"B-Bella?" I stuttered and she blinked, snapping out of her trance like state "Are you… Ok?" I asked, my voice cracking a little as I tried to find some fresh air to clear my thoughts, but I couldn't escape her scent. It was everywhere! Bella nodded at me, but movement out the corner of my eye caught my attention. She started rubbing her thighs together…

_'She's turned on you moron!'_ Alice shouted in my head and my eyes widened as I realised, she was right. No wonder the smell affected me so much! I cleared my throat and turned to my text book awkwardly.

The bell went off and Bella shot up like a bullet and grabbed her bag. Alice decided to push something into my head. It was Bella, stubbing her toe and falling to the ground, smashing her head off the floor and… she took the images away and I sprung into action.

I stood up quickly and made my way round towards her, trying not to move too fast. Just as she stubbed her toe and started to fall, I caught her with one arm around the waist. Her scent was weakening and I let out a sigh of relief.

Bella looked up at me after a few seconds of scrunching up her face

"Why am I always stopping you from falling?" I joked, trying to lighten the awkward tension. I pulled her back onto her feet, but couldn't help but pull her against me slightly as a flashback of the hug flashed into my mind, courtesy of Alice. I felt Bella, kind of, collapse against me and I couldn't hear her breathing, which worried me. "Breathe Bella" I whispered

"Right" She mumbled and started panting, rather than breathing. Her hands started flexing against my chest and grab onto my shirt, while her scent started to grow stronger. It was starting to get too much. I had to remove myself.

"Bella. You can, uh, let go now" I said and she stepped back. I missed her heat and I couldn't help but tease her a little "Hey, I said that you could, not that you should" I sent her a wink before grabbing my bag and rushing, without looking like I was rushing, out the room.

I instantly breathed in the fresh air and regained control of my body, but I found myself missing her scent. I then remembered my text book that was still sat on our biology desk. One more breath wouldn't hurt… right? I quickly made my way back to the biology classroom, only to see Newton stood outside the room, glaring at me as I approached

_'He better not be here for Bella, I'm here for Bella!'_ He thought and I smirked at him.

"-I'd be just as hot if Edward Cullen was that close to me" I heard Jessica say. Why was she in there? Poor Bella.

"How long were you-" I interrupted Bella, by stalking past Newton, stepping over his leg as he tried to trip me up, and stalking into the room.

"I forgot my book" I announced as I entered "You still here? Newton is waiting outside for you Bella" I said as I approached her. She was sat at the desk in front of ours, leaning back against our desk

_'Mike? I need to talk to him about the dance!'_ Jessica thought "Mike is outside?" she asked and ran out of the room.

I caught a whiff of her lingering scent and just had to be closer to her. I leaned over her to reach my text book

"Isabella" I whispered, letting her full name roll of my tongue. I watched as she closed her eyes and shivered slightly, her scent filling my senses… This was dangerous territory! I had to stop! "Do you want me-" I started

"Yes" She breathed

"-To walk you to English?" I finished, then realised what she'd actually said and smirked slightly as she opened her eyes and flushed a beautiful and temptingly deep pink.

I walked out of the classroom, hearing her hurry behind me, until I stopped outside her English classroom

"Well… Thanks" She mumbled and went to walk away, but I wanted to push it one more time. I grabbed her wrist, stopping her, and reached forwards, brushing a stray strand of her mahogany hair behind her ear

"It was no trouble, Isabella" I whispered then let her go and made my way to my own lesson.

_'…Edward… Are you ok?'_ Alice asked, soon followed by Emmett…

_'DUDE! EDWARD HAS GAME!'_ He boomed

_'If Emmett did all that to me, I'd have pinned him against that classroom door and-'_ I cut off Rose's thought at that point and listened as Jasper's thoughts intruded my brain

_'You have so much control… How do you do it? I feel how much she affects you and I know that it's hard for you but… how?'_ His thoughts stuck with me until the end of my lesson, when I figured out the simple answer: I had no idea.

**Next chapter will be up momentarily!**

**Amy-Marie xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Second chapter of the day! :D**

**Chapter 9 **

**Bella POV**

When I got home, I was in a really good mood and decided to make enchiladas for dinner that night instead of boring steak. I turned to the old radio on the kitchen top and tuned it until I got to a channel I liked. I danced around while preparing the food and singing along to the songs I knew. It was fairly new music, but Renee liked to listen to all that so I knew quite a few songs that came on.

_'You walked in _

_Got my attention _

_I've never seen _

_A man with so much dimention_

_It's the way you walk _

_The way you talk _

_The way you make me feel inside _

_It's in your smile _

_It's in your eyes _

_I don't wanna wait for tonight _

_So I'm _

_Daydreaming _

_With my chin in the palm of my ha-' _

A knock at the door interrupted my very heart felt, and truly accurate to my situation, singing. I hummed to the rest of the song as I made my way to the door. I swung it open to see my beautiful angel

"Edward" I breathed, music still playing in the background

"Hey" He said smiling a crooked smile at me

"What's up? Do you want to come in?" I asked

"I can't, my brother is waiting in the car" I looked around him to see a big guy (Emmett?) sat in the passenger seat, waving frantically at me. I chuckled and waved back

"I just wanted to see if, maybe, I could borrow your biology notes, I've lost mine" Edward rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

_'Now I can't wait _

_To hold you in my arms _

_I know I was made for you _

_I'm in love with all of your charm... ' _

"Uh ... Sure, I'll do my homework tonight and bring them in tomorrow" I beamed

"Actually ... Uh ... I was wondering if we could do it together? Maybe?" He suggested

"Oh! Yeah! Of course! Why don't you come round later, after we've both eaten, and we can do it then?" Edward smiled his panty dropping smile again

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you later ... Isabella" he whispered my name like it was a prayer and I took a sharp intake of breath as I felt my knees go weak

"B-Bye Edward" I breathed and he winked at me before turning and walking to his car.

Edward Cullen was coming to my house. I sprang into action after I waved him and his brother off. I quickly finished preparing dinner and put it in the oven. I then ran (stumbled) up to my room and looked around.

Now, I'm usually a tidy person, but my room looked like a bomb had hit it! There were clothes everywhere! My bed had the covers strewn all over it. There were even dirty cups on my bedside table, for fuck sake! I let out a squeal of panic and flew around picking up my clothes and putting them in the hamper. I straightened out my bed and took the cups downstairs and washed them. I ran back up stairs and grabbed the vaccum, hitting myself in the shin with it and ran around my room with it until the carpet was dust free.

I collapsed on the rocking chair in the corner of my room with a sigh. Then quickly shot back up as I remembered the enchiladas in the oven and ran down the stairs, tripping on the last one and catching myself on the banister. I ran into the kitchen and opened the oven and removed the food from within it. It wasn't until I placed the tray on the top of the oven that I registered the pain in my hand. I looked down in shock and saw that my hand was a deep red. I hissed, rushed to the sink and ran my hand under the cold tap. How could I forget to put oven gloves on?!

"Bells? Are you- what the hell did you do?" Charlie asked as he walked through the front door and into the kitchen

"Forgot oven gloves" I mumbled and reached into the cupboard above the sink and pulled out the burn cream and a bandage

"Geez kiddo, you gotta be careful" Charlie sighed and helped me wrap the bandage around my hand

"Thanks" I mumbled before I turned to dish out dinner.

"Erm, dad?" I asked half way through dinner, suddenly nervous to tell him that an insanely gorgeous guy was coming over to study in my room... Alone... With a bed in the room... Oh Jesus Christ!

"Yeah?" Charlie stopped eating and looked at me at my nervous tone

"I have a friend coming over so we can do our homework, they lost their notes so I'm helping out"

"... A friend? A girl?" Charlie's expression turned hard as I shook my head. I hadn't told my dad about Edward for reason...

"No. My friend Edward. Edward Cullen" I shifted my eyes down to my plate

"Cullen? Dr Cullen's kid?" I nodded "Good kids, don't cause any trouble... You're defiantly... Just friends... Right?" he asked awkwardly and I cleared the table

"Yeah. Just friends dad. I'm going to get sorted" I mumbled and escaped to my room.

I stood in the middle of my room for a few minutes before I heard my phone go off and quickly pulled it out of my pocket and clicked answer before I dropped it on the floor

"Fuck" I cursed and picked it up "Hello?" I was met with a tinkling chuckle

"You ok there Bella?" the person asked

"Edward" I couldn't help but sigh

"The one and only. I was just wondering if it was ok for me to come over now?" Edward asked

"Yeah, of course" I said, maybe a little too quickly

"Ok, I'll be 10 minutes" he said and we said our goodbyes.

10 minutes... I looked down at myself and stared at my food stained top for about a minute before I sprang into action and took the offending thing off and thew it into the hamper. I opened my wardrobe and pulled out a dark blue vest top that Renee got me. I'd never worn it because of the rather low neckline. It showed much more cleavage than I was comfortable with , but I thew caution to the wind and matched it with my favourite pair of dark, high waisted, denim shorts and a pair of blue, fluffy bed socks.

I was just tucking my top into my shorts, when there was a knock at the door

"I GOT IT!' I shouted down frantically to Charlie and ran down stairs and slid across the laminate flooring, in my fluffy socks, towards the door, slamming into it "Ouch" I groaned and stood back to open the door. Edward was stood there with an amused smirk on his lips

"Hey" I said, rubbing my forehead

"Hey. What happened to your hand?" Edward's worried gaze moved to my bandaged hand

"Well, let's just say, I need to use oven gloves when taking a tray out of the oven" I laughed, trying to hide my embarrressment

"Do you want my dad to take a look at it?" he asked worriedly and gently took my hand

"That might not be a bad idea Bells" I turned to my dad as he spoke. He was stood against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. I looked down at my hand and registered the throbbing pain I'd been ignoring and sighed

"I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea"

"Why don't you bring your notes and we can just do our homework at mine and then I'll bring you back when we're done. If that's alright with you Chief Swan?" Edward addressed Charlie with the utmost respect

"Hey, not a problem with me, now I can watch the game without feeling bad because I know you don't like football" Charlie said and shot me a wink, to which I frowned at, I didn't watch any games with him...

"Uh... Ok. I'll go grab my notes and a jacket" I said and eyed my dad before rushing up the stairs.

I tripped and heard laughter from downstairs

"You both know I have issues walking! Pipe down!" I shouted down to them and smiled as they started laughing again. Maybe they could get on... I grabbed my navy jacket and threw it on. I grabbed my white converse and put them on too, then grabbed my notebook and carefully walked back downstairs to see my dad talking to Edward passionately about something

"-and did you see when that big guy tackled him to the ground? I read that he broke his collarbone pretty bad and won't be able to play the rest of the season" My dad all but screamed in Edward's face

"Really? He was one of my favourite players" Edward replied with a defeated sigh.

"Ah, Bella, are you ready?" Edward asked, noticing me stood at the bottom of the stairs in shock

"Uh, yeah" I said, shaking my head as i approached them

"It was great to meet you Chief Swan" Edward said and held his hand out to my dad, who took it and shook it strongly

"You too Edward. And call me Charlie" my dad said and I was almost bowled over at the sincerity I heard in his voice. "Bye Bells. Don't have her back too late and drive safely" I nodded at my dad and lead Edward back outside.

He opened the passenger door of his shiny silver volvo for me and, even from where I sat half way down the drive, I could see my dad beaming

"You really buttered my dad up good, didn't you?" I teased when he got into the car and started backing up after holding his hand up in a wave towards my dad, who watched us and waved until we were out of sight

"I don't know what you're taking about" Edward said, but the smug smile on his face said otherwise

"Oh, bullshit Cullen" I laughed

"Hey! it's not bullshit! I just like talking to him" Edward tried to defend

"He's a police officer, nobody likes talking to him" I said, my laughter dying down slightly, until it stopped all together and we were left in companionable silence

**I hope you enjoyed, I will update tomorrow, definately!**

**Amy-Marie xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Edward POV**

I met my siblings in the car park, next to Emmett's Jeep, and they certainly had a lot to say.

"I mean, really Edward? Why are you waiting? She's obviously meant for you" Jasper said, his southern drawl masked slightly as he had started to become used to our accents

"Yeah, you need to man up Eddie" Emmett piped up, smiling goofily at me

"I don't think that's such a good idea. She's a human. She doesn't belong with us" Rose said, looking down at her nails uninterestedly

"Oh hush Rose! Bella Swan is perfect for Edward!" Alice hissed, shocking us all

"Why are you getting so defensive? She's just a human" Rose frowned at Alice

"She's not just any human! She's Edward's singer!" Alice burst out, making me whip my head in her direction. She then turned to me with a sigh "I was talking to Carlisle and I explained what was happening and he said it sounds like she could be your singer. Her blood calls to you and you feel compelled to be around her" Alice said, before turning back to Rose "So get used to her!" She shouted and stormed to the back of my car and climbed into the back, leaving Jasper to follow after her after clapping me on the back.

The drive home was tense. Alice and Jasper were silent in the back of my car, but I could hear their thoughts reeling. Jasper was trying to get a feel on everybody's feelings; My confusion and shock, and Alice's frustration and determination. While Alice was reliving the talk with Carlisle for me to see.

"_Carlisle, Can I talk to you for a second?" Alice asked, sticking her head around his office door_

"_Of course Alice, but can I ask you about something that's been concerning me?" Carlisle asked and Alice nodded and took a seat across the desk from him "Have you noticed Edward's behaviour recently? He seems… Happier… I am happy that he's happy, but I find myself wondering why?" He said, an unreadable expression on his face_

"_That's what I'm here to talk about!" Alice exclaimed "I think it's this girl" Alice said bluntly_

"_A girl? Edward has found a girl?" Carlisle's expression lifted to a smirk_

"_Yes. Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter. But there's something different about her. I saw her coming, Carlisle, she has to be important or she wouldn't have appeared" Alice expressed with big hand gestures as she basically hovered in her seat excitably_

"_Well, it doesn't take a genius to figure out why you saw her coming Alice. She's obviously important to Edward. How does he act around her?" Carlisle got out a notepad and a pen and started writing_

"_Well… He can't read her thoughts, so he's very intrigued-"_

"_Wait. He can't read her?" Carlisle looked at Alice, a worried expression on his face_

"_Yes. It freaked us all out at first, but I think he kind of likes it. I think it gives him some time to think for himself. He's with her whenever he can be, but Jasper has picked up on an increase in his emotions whenever he's around her. Apparently he's happier when he's around her, but there's also a bit of self-doubt. He finds her scent very… Alluring" Alice started feeling a little bit uncomfortable about revealing that small bit of information to Carlisle. He was like their father after all._

"_It sounds a lot like Edward has found his singer… or maybe even-"_

The memory cut off abruptly and I let out a frustrated growl

"Why'd you stop? Or what Alice?" I asked, frowning at her through the rear-view mirror

"You don't need to know" Was all she said, so I didn't reply, but my curiosity was piqued. 

I was in my room about half an hour later, when I caught Alice's thoughts, which she tried, and failed, to conceal

_'Now he'll have to go to her'_ she thought and I caught the smell of burning and made my way quickly out to the garden, where Alice was throwing pieces of paper into a small fire. I recognised my handwriting and ran out to her as she spotted me and threw the last of it into the fire with an innocent smile on her face

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked with a suspicious squint

"Just, you know, burning your biology notes" Alice giggled

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I shouted "WHY?!"

"Well, now you have an excuse to go and see Bella. Ask her to borrow your notes, maybe see if you could do it together" Alice bounced into the house at a human speed, shooting me a wink over her shoulder 'Go get her' she thought as I shook my head at her, but couldn't stop the small smile from appearing on my lips.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked as I grabbed the keys to my Volvo

"Just out" I mumbled

"He's going to see Bella" Alice said as she entered the entrance

"Thanks Pixie" I growled

"Oh! I'm coming!" Emmett shouted and bounded out to my car, taking the keys out of my hands. I shot a glare at Alice and headed out to join him.

"Ok, you can come, but only if you stay in the car" I told him and he just nodded like an innocent little child. 

When we got to Bella's I could hear her singing along to the radio and laughed when I saw her dancing about in the kitchen while she cooked her dinner

"Go on then" Emmett urged, he actually only wanted to see how she reacted around me. I jumped out the car and knocked 3 times on her front door, hearing her stop her singing and start humming as she came to the door. 

It swung open and her expression was one of shock as I noticed the smudge of sauce on her cheek

"Edward" She basically breathed

_'You haven't even said anything and she's already turning to jelly'_ Emmett mocked from inside the car

"Hey" I smiled at her, feeling slightly content in her presence

"What's up? Do you want to come in?" She asked

_'Go on Edward. Go into the girl's house, just imagine what it could lead to…'_ Emmett thought suggestively. Couldn't he just shut up?

"I can't, my brother is waiting in the car" I moved to the side and motioned to Emmett as he waved like a freaking lunatic. Bella waved back and chuckled, sending a slight chill through me at the sound

"I just wanted to see if, maybe, I could borrow your biology notes, I've lost mine" I said and rubbed the back of my neck. I didn't like lying to Bella and I was already lying about what I was, I didn't need anything else on top of that

_'OOOHHH! Go Edward! Study Date!'_ oh shut it Emmett…

"Uh ... Sure, I'll do my homework tonight and bring them in tomorrow" Bella smiled her big smile at me, her doe eyes glistening in the twilight

_'Too bad Eddie'_

"Actually ... Uh ... I was wondering if we could do it together? Maybe?" I hoped it wasn't too forward or sound too

"Oh! Yeah! Of course! Why don't you come round later, after we've both eaten, and we can do it then?" Bella rushed, her smile growing to a big Cheshire cat grin

_'He rallied!'_

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you later ... Isabella" I couldn't help but whisper name like I did earlier. I found our flirting banter so very entertaining and endearing…

"B-Bye Edward" I shot her a wink and made my way back to the car, where I quickly drove out of sight before stopping the car again. 

I took a deep breath to clear my mind

"Eddie! You had her melting into a puddle at your feet! I'm so proud of you" Emmett mocked and wiped a fake tear from his eye. I growled and whacked him across the back of the head "Hey! What did I do?!" Emmett exclaimed as I started the car again and drove us back home. 

"It couldn't have gone any better" I beamed when Alice asked how it went

"What are we talking about?" Esme, my adoptive mother, asked, entering the room

"Edward has a study date" Alice teased and I bowed my head

"It's not a date" I mumbled, but Esme was quick to take a seat on the sofa next to me

"My baby boy has a date? With a girl? Oh my! What's her name? What's she like?" Esme gushed, her thoughts were erratic with so many questions

"Calm down, it's not a date, I'm just going over to share her notes because Alice burnt mine" I shot a mock-glare at Alice "Her name is Isabella Swan"

"Oh! Chief Swan's Daughter? She has such a lovely name" Esme beamed, urging me to continue

"Yeah, the Chief's daughter"

"What does she look like?"

"Well… She has these big, brown, doe eyes… Long mahogany hair… She has this cute little button nose… And this adorable smile that lights up her face… She's beautiful…" I trailed off as images of Bella and her smile run through my mind

"Oh my baby… You're a gonner" Esme laughed, snapping me out of my thoughts

Uh… Sorry… She's shy and doesn't really talk to many people, but when she does talk, she doesn't really think before she speaks and it's just so funny when she blushes because she's said something wrong" I chuckled as I recalled our moment in the biology classroom earlier

"You sound like a love sick puppy" Emmett boomed from the doorway

"Oh leave him be. It's cute" Esme enveloped me in a hug. I knew she was just happy that I'd found someone, I've been very lonely for a while and I've finally met someone that makes me happier. I could hear wedding bells ringing in Esme's head and decided that it was time for me to head over Bella's. I'd wait if I had to, but that was a bit much for me. 

As it turned out, I didn't have to wait long. I caught the end of her convocation wither dad and decided to phone her and pretend I hadn't been sat around the corner from her house.

I heard a clatter as Bella answered the phone and her muttered 'Fuck' which made me laugh

"Hello?" She asked. Doesn't she check the name before she answers?

"You ok there Bella?" I asked, trying not to laugh too loudly

"Edward" She breathed into the phone

"The one and only" I replied "I was just wondering if it was ok for me to come over now?" I asked, well I wanted her to be ready, I didn't want to rush her

"Yeah, of course" she answered quickly

"Ok, I'll be 10 minutes" I said

"Ok, see you in a bit"

"Goodbye Bella" I said and hung up. 

I spent the whole 10 minutes listening to the odd noises coming from her room, before starting the car and pulling up in her drive exactly 10 minutes later. I jumped out the car and wandered towards the door, listening to Chief Swan's thoughts

_'What the hell is she doing up there?'_ He was thinking, just as I knocked on the door _'That'll be him'_ He was about to get up when Bella basically screamed down the stairs that she would get it. I heard her run down the stairs and then a weird sliding noise, before a loud bang on the door, which had the door moving. 

When Bella answered the door, I look her in, from her fluffy, very slippy, socks to her hand on her head, indicating that she'd banged her head on the door

"Hey" She mumbled

"Hey" I said, then took notice of her other hand. It had a bandage around it "What happened to your hand?" I asked, with a frown, as her father snuck up behind her and leaned against the wall in a way of trying to casually spy on us. She explained what happened and I said that Carlisle could take a look.

"That might not be a bad idea Bells" Chief Swan said, startling Bella

"I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea" She mumbled and I suggested that she come over to mine and see Carlisle and we could do our homework there too. Saving petrol and the planet and all that

"Hey, not a problem with me, now I can watch the game without feeling bad because I know you don't like football" Chief Swan said and winked at Bella '_If this guy cares so much, I guess I could give him a chance. Plus, Bella seems to like him'_ He thought and a smile made its way onto my lips. 

Bella went upstairs to get her notes, tripping on the way up, causing both me and her father to laugh

"She's always been a bit clumsy" Chief chuckled

"She's not too bad at school, she hasn't fallen over. Yet" I chuckled with him and he turned to smile at me

"Look, I know Bella thinks that I'll freak out and start questioning you and wearing my gun whenever you're around, but, I can assure you, I won't. It's Bella's life to live and she can be friends with whoever she wants" He explained and I found that his thoughts confirmed what he said

"That's good to hear sir, Bella really looks up to you and I know it makes her happy to have you supporting her like you do" I said, I couldn't help but butter him up a bit. I had the strange aspiration to have him like me

"You're good friends with Bella then?"

"Yes sir" I replied, just as we heard Bella coming down the stairs

"Oh, here she comes, go along with this, let's just confuse her a bit" He smirked slightly before he started shouting about some football game or something, so I went with it and saw Bella's surprised face out the corner of my eye. 

"Ah, Bella, are you ready?" I asked, smiling at her

"Uh, yeah" She said, sounding shocked, before she shook her head and approached us

"It was great to meet you Chief Swan" I said, shaking his hand

"You too Edward. And call me Charlie" He said and I felt like I had reached an important milestone in my life! Charlie told me not to have her back too late and we left.

"You really buttered my dad up good, didn't you?" She asked as I started pulling out of her drive and waved back at Charlie, who waved until we were out of his sight

_'Nice boy'_ He thought and I let a smile take over my face

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said, focusing on the road

"Oh bullshit Cullen!" She laughed

"Hey! It's not bullshit! I just like talking to him" I corrected her. And it was true, he was good to talk to, a real down to earth guy

"He's a police officer, nobody likes talking to him" I did…

**Hope you liked this! It took me a suprisingly long time to write for some reason :P**

**Amy-Marie xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Bella POV**

I was happily in a world of my own, when Edward made a sharp right and I was shot against him

"Sorry" he mumbled as I used his shoulder to steady myself

"It's ok" I breathed and pushed myself back into my seat. I looked out the window to see trees whizzing past us on both sides "Where are we going?" I asked

"My home" Edward answered

"You live in the middle of the forest?" I asked, kind of jealous. I wanted to live in the middle of a forest. It'd be so peaceful

"Yes" he answered simply, just as the biggest house I'd ever seen, came into view.

The house was big and open with lots of floor to ceiling windows along the front. It was painted in light colours, making it stand out in the green forest, but also making it look like it belonged there. And... And Edward was parking outside it!

"You live here?!" I exclaimed and looked up at the building in awe

"Yes" he answered again and got out the car. I jumped when my door opened and Edward held out a hand to help me out the car. I put my warm hand in his cold one and would have noticed the way my small hand fit perfectly in his large one, if I wasn't still captivated by his house! He lead me to the steps that lead up to the front door (fucking steps!). He opened the door and let me enter first into the house that looked like it belonged in a modern day fairy tale...

"Bella!" I heard someone shout and looked up to the top of the most elegant white staircase you've ever seen, to see Alice beaming at me

"Hey Alice" I smiled back and she seemed to float down the stairs (the elegant stairs) and towards me, before she enveloped me in a hug

"Edward didn't tell me you were coming!" Alice pulled back from me and shot a look at Edward

"Last minute. I brought her to see Carlisle" Edward said and lifted our, still joined, hands to show her the bandage. I flushed, but didn't remove my hand from Edward's

"Oh, well he's in the kitchen" Alice beamed before she floated back up the stairs (did I mention they were really, astonishingly elegant stairs?) and out of sight

"Come on" Edward said and dragged me through a huge, spacious room I assumed was the living room, judging by the 1000000 inch, flat screen TV that was mounted on the wall and the beautiful, black, leather, corner sofa and the 2 matching armchairs on either side of it. I was actually scared to see the kitchen. And with good reason!

I walked into the room and gasped as I took in the black, granite work tops that went around most of the room, the vast amount of kitchen appliances and the stunning clear glass dining table and matching chairs that stood before me. I wanted to make a cake in their immaculate, electric oven!

A throat was cleared and I snapped out of my musings and looked at the man before me. He had blonde hair and looked around 30, at the most! He was actually quite beautiful. The thing that captured my attention the most, were his eyes. They were the exact same colour as Edward's... and Alice's in fact. I thought they were all adopted...

"Carlisle, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is my adoptive father, Dr Carlisle Cullen" Edward introduced

"It's nice to meet you Dr Cullen" I said and smiled politely

"Carlisle, please. It's lovely to meet you too Bella. Edward has told me a lot about you" Carlisle shot a playful glance at Edward, who I looked at and saw him rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment

"Has he now? All good I hope" I laughed and Carlisle laughed with me

"You have nothing to fear Bella, he speaks very highly of you" Carlisle then looked down at the bandaged hand clasped in Edward's

"Bella burnt her hand and I suggested you take a look at it" Edward mumbled, still embarrassed

"Come take a seat at the table, Bella, and I'll take a look" Carlisle said kindly and patted the space next to the one where he was sat. I moved around the table and felt Edward following close behind me. He pulled my chair out for me before taking the one on my other side. Such a gentleman.

Carlisle gently took my hand in his. It was also cold... He gently unwrapped the bandage and looked at my hand, that I could see was starting to blister

"Jesus, Bella" Edward hissed as he took in my hand. It was all red and swollen in some places, while it was beginning to blister painfully in others and even in the swollen parts of my hand. It didn't look good.

"It's a good thing Edward brought you when he did. This is a particularly bad burn... Much like the one you had on your arm, judging by the scar" Carlisle said, obviously catching sight of the burn scar on my wrist. He placed his hand on my sleeve and looked at me for permission. I sighed and pulled my hand from his grasp to take my jacket off. He took my arm and hissed at the scar that started at my wrist and ended half way up my arm

"Baking tray. It was on the worktop and my arm caught it, but I didn't register the pain and" I sighed, then decided to show him the one on my shoulder "I decided to curl my hair myself for a school disco when I was younger" Carlisle and Edward were looking at me in disbelief "I told you, I'm uncoordinated" I said to Edward with a shrug.

"I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then" Carlisle joked, snapping out of it first

"Most likely. I used to make trips to the hospital back in Phoenix so much, that I was on a first name basis with all the nurses and most of the doctors" I chuckled and Carlisle joined in

"well, if you ever need to come see me, anytime, just stop round and I'll patch you up" I liked him. Could I request he be the only doctor I ever have to see? "Take some normal painkillers for tonight and I'll prescribe you something stronger and give it to Edward to bring to school for you tomorrow. I'll also get him some cream to give you that you will have to apply 3 times a day then bandage up. The swelling should go down and the cream should help lessen the scaring. Please try to be more careful Bella" Carlisle sighed and bandaged my hand with a new bandage he got from within one of the many kitchen draws

"Thank you" I said with a smile.

"Oh, hello" a soft voice said and I turned to see a beautiful woman with soft, dark brown curls and the same golden eyes, stood in the doorway. Why are they all so beautiful?! And why do they all have golden eyes?! Golden!

"Bella this is my adoptive mother Esme Cullen, Esme this is-" Edward started

"Isabella Swan. Oh I've heard so much about you!" Esme gushed and floated over where we sat. Why do they all seem to float on air? She stood next to me and pulled me up, my bandaged hand slipping from Carlisle's loose grip. She paced her icy hands on my face. Again with the ice! Do they all sleep in freezers?! She looked at me, taking me in "You're more beautiful than Edward said" Esme sighed and I felt my cheeks heat up. He said I was beautiful?

"Thanks" Edward muttered and Esme shot her son a smile. They're all so happy...

"Have I embarrassed you Edward?" She laughed, it sounded like tinkling bells "Oh, it seems I have. Look at him brooding" she teased. I liked this woman. A lot. I laughed along with her

"Smile for us Edward" I teased, gaining more laughter from Esme and a deep chuckle from Carlisle

"Smile? I'll show you a smile!" Edward reached out and started tickling me. I squealed and ran towards the doorway, but as I reached it, he caught me around the waist and lifted me up, tickling my sides as he did so. I laughed and squirmed against him

"N-no! Stop!" I laughed, trying, and failing, to push his hands away

"Stop taking their sides and stick up for your best friend, and I will" he laughed in my ear

"Ok, ok!" I giggled and he put me back down, letting me catch my breath. I looked at his parents and saw them smiling fondly at us, Esme especially.

"Biology homework" Edward reminded me after we chatted with his parents a little more

"Oh! My notebook is in your car" I said sheepishly

"Ok, let's go and get that and then we'll head up to my room and get started" Edward said and I nodded.

"Head up to your room and get started on what, Eddie boy?" a booming voice said from behind us and I turned to see his brother from the car (big, beefy and GOLDEN EYED!), smirking at Edward, making it obvious what he meant. I flushed

"Homework Emmett, something you know nothing about" Edward rolled his eyes

"I know all about homework" his brother said, putting air quotes around 'homework'

"Oh shut it" Edward growled

"And you must be the famous Bella, I hear so much about" his brother gave me a big smile and I nodded, blushing again at the mention of Edward talking about me to his family

"What is this? All gang up and embarrass Edward, day?" Edward huffed and I patted his arm in mock sympathy

"Don't worry about it Edward, I'm only going to tell the whole of the school" I said and ran to hide behind his brother as he went to grab me again

"I like her Edward! You should bring her round more often" his brother let out a booming laugh and turned to me "Emmett Cullen, the good looking one, pleased to make your acquaintance miss Bella" he said in a posh British voice

"Nice to meet you too Emmett, but the good looking one?" I laughed and heard Edward and his parents join in

"You look like a big bear" Instead of trying to attack me like his brother, Emmett just smirked at me and waited for the laughing to die down before he spoke

"Well, if you don't think I'm the good looking one, and you haven't met Jasper yet, though I don't think he's your type, you must think Eddie boy is the good looking one" he said loudly and I felt my face heat up for the millionth time since entering the extremely beautiful house

"I didn't say... I mean I guess he's... Uh..." I stumbled over my words and looked down at my bandaged hand, picking at a loose thred of the bandage, glad that Emmett was blocking Edward's view of me

"Well, well, well. Little belly beans has gone all red, does somebody have an iccle crush on Edward scissor hands over here?" Emmett teased. What's with the nicknames?

"Edward scissor hands? That's new" Carlisle piped in

"I know, I spent about an hour thinking up names" Emmett gushed, turning to face Carlisle, and started talking him through his thinking process.

Someone grabbed my wrist and I looked up to see Edward looking down at me with his finger on his lips. I nodded and he dragged me out of the kitchen, through the living room and out to his car so I could get my notebook.

"Sorry about... All of them" Edward said and rubbed the back of his neck

"They're lovely. Really. I'd love to have a family as close as yours" I told him while he unlocked the car. I climbed in the passenger side and grabbed my book while he grabbed his bag from the back seat. We went back inside and we heard Emmett still talking about his nicknames. We were about half way up the stairs (oh the exquisiteness!) when...

"Be safe!" Emmett bellowed at us from the kitchen and we froze, me covering my mouth to hold in the awkward laugh that wanted to bubble out. My face heated up and Edward groaned in sheer embarrassment and dragged me the rest of the way up the stairs (I wanted to lay upon them and bask in their exquisiteness).

He then took me up another flight of stairs (even more exquisite!), then lead me down a small corridor to a door at the end

"This is my room" Edward mumbled, pushing the door open gently to reveal a light, open room. One wall was covered in CD's and even some records, while the other 2 walls were just... Windows. Big, massive, fuck off windows! And one looked like it fully opened! Someone could fall out of it, that someone would most likely be me. There was a comfy looking sofa against one window and there was a desk next to it, music paper scattered across it.

"No bed?" I asked, then blushed at how suggestive that sounded

"I- uh, I sleep on the sofa" Edward stuttered. I walked over to his desk for something to do, and saw that some of the music paper was blank, while some of it had music notes scribbled all over it

"You compose?" I asked surprised

"Uh, yeah. Piano mainly" Edward replied, sounding really close, it was then I felt him leaning over my shoulder. I could smell him strongly, his natural scent was stuck in my nose, but I liked it, it was a delicious smell

"Mainly?" I asked, slightly dazed

"I compose guitar and some lyrical too" he mumbled

"Is there anything you can't do?" I asked, not thinking before the words slipped from my mouth. Stupid mouth. Edward just chuckled at me

"I can't fly" he said and leaned against the window-wall

"Ah, a cross we both bare it seems" I joked and moved to sit on his sofa

"I can't see the future" he said with a small smile

"Me neither" I laughed

"I also can't touch my head with my foot" Edward sat down next to me

"Ah, now that, I can do" I turned to, face him

"Really?" he asked honestly surprised

"Yeah. It's easy" I sat crossed legged, then brought one of my feet, including the shoe, up and bopped myself on the head

"Impressive" Edward smiled and I had to smile back, his smile was beautiful and drew me in

"There's that smile. No more brooding mister, or I won't come hiking with you" I teased

"Sorry miss Swan. Yes miss Swan. Anything you say miss Swan" Edward smirked that seductive smirk and my breath hitched. Why was he doing this to me? Did he want my ovaries to explode?! His eyes shifted to the book I held tight against my chest

"Homework" he said, his smirk softening to a smile as he reached for his bag on the floor and pulled out his text book.

We worked through the homework for a good hour before we finally finished. I stood up and moaned slightly as I heard my back click because I hadn't moved in an hour

"It's still light out" I commented and turned to Edward to see that he was watching me

"Yep, I didn't think we'd be done this soon" Edward chuckled and looked over at his desk

"Tell me about composing. What inspires you?" I asked and sat back down

"Well, it- uh, it depends. Anything could inspire me, but nothing in particular. Esme used to inspire me quite a lot. She loves hearing me play, it's how she knows that I'm happy" he explained

"Wow. So you're really devoted to this? It's incredible" I basically sighed

"It's just a hobby" he chuckled

"It's still incredible. That you do all of this in your spare time. I can't even read music, and you're composing your own songs as a hobby" I said in awe

"I've been playing for years, so I've had time to learn" it hadn't escaped my attention that we were inching closer to each other as we spoke. Our legs were almost touching.

"Bella" Edward said, pulling me from my thoughts and gaining my full attention "are you wanting to go home now? Or we can stay and... Hang out?" Edward asked, looking anywhere but at me

"I'm not bothered, we can hang out of you want" I said and caught his eye

"Ok. Good. I like hanging out with you Isabella" Edward smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Edward with Bella grinding on his knee, doing what they shouldn't be!" Emmett shouted from the other side of the door

"Fucking hell. Piss off Emmett!" Edward groaned loudly

"What has your knickers in a twist?" Emmett bounded into the room

"I didn't say you could come in" Edward deadpanned him

"You acknowledged me, that was enough" Emmett smiled and came down and sat next to me. He shoved me over so he could fit and I went flying onto Edward. He caught me around my middle and my hands landed awkwardly, one on his chest, the other high up on the inside of his thigh. We looked at each other awkwardly "Hey, if you wanted privacy, you could have been more discreet about it" Emmett piped up and then simply stood up and left the room, a smirk on his face.

Edward and I ignored him and continued to stare at each other, frozen in place. Just then, my phone started ringing in my pocket and I pulled myself away from Edward to grab it.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered

"Bella, I've been called into work. Some kind of emergency, just thought I'd phone and tell you so you don't go worrying when you get home and discover that I'm not there" Charlie chuckled down the phone

"Oh, thanks for the heads up dad. Be safe" I told him

"Always Bells" he said and hung up the phone. He always cut the crap. I liked that about Charlie.

"My dad got called into work so he won't be in when I go home" I told Edward, not looking at him

"Oh, ok" was all he said back. Awkward... I couldn't stand the awkward silence, so I stood up and walked over to one of the windows and looked across at the breathtaking scenery.

Though you could only see trees, it was still beautiful to see them swaying in sync with each other in the wind. I saw a little bird hopping along a branch close to the window. It stopped hopping for a second and just seemed to stare at me before it flew off. I hummed. It felt quite tranquil, I could imagine it being very nice to live here. Edward had everything; A beautiful house, a close knit family, not to mention his amazing good looks and all the girls wanting to throw themselves at him, but are all too scared to even approach him. All except me apparently. He drew me in. He intrigued me. Why was this beautiful person so... Alone? He had his family, but, I got the feeling that he was lonely. His brother and sister both lived with their other halves and his parents had each other. But he was alone. He didn't even have friends. Well he has me now. But why?

**Yey! :D I'm happy with the length of this chapter. Tell me what you think! **

**Amy-Marie xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know, I was supposed to update on Monday 1000000 Weeks ago, I'm sorry. I started University that week and it's been pretty hectic. I will have to change my updating schedule to only updating Thursday, Fridays and maybe weekends. Really sorry guys **** xxx**

**Chapter 12**

**Edward POV**

We were driving up the main road, when it suddenly occurred to me; Bella was going to see my home. Meet my family. Be in my room! I could imagine the things Emmett would say/think…

I turned down onto the road that leads to my house, maybe a little too sharply, as Bella was caught off guard and flung against me

"Sorry" I mumbled

"It's ok. Where are we going?" she asked

"My home" Had that run in with her front door caused her to forget?

"You live in the middle of a forest?" She asked, sounding a little disbelieving

"Yes" I said simply as my family's chaotic thoughts invaded my head. Esme was whizzing about, cleaning up the spotless house, Alice was practising how to greet Bella, Emmett was thinking of ways to embarrass me and Rosalie and Jasper were hiding upstairs. Jasper because he didn't trust himself, and Rosalie… Well, she was simply in a bad mood and was being a complete bitch. Carlisle was the only calm one, sitting comfortably, or as comfortably as a vampire can, at the kitchen table.

My house came into view and I heard Bella gasp

"You live here?!" She asked in awe and a little bit of panic

"Yes" I repeated and put the car into park outside the front of the house.

I jumped out the car and walked round to Bella's side of the car. I opened the door and her head swung round to look at me in surprise. She put her hand in my outstretched one and I helped her out of the car and didn't let go of her hand as we walked up the steps and into my home. The heat from her hand was incredible in mine. My thumb brushed against her wrist and I felt her fast paced pulse. I could basically hear the blood rushing though her veins, calling to me. It was always like this, but I usually pushed the thoughts away, but the burning in my throat was a little intense, due to not having hunted in a while. I swallowed down the venom that was pooling in my mouth.

'_Edward. Cool it!' _I heard Alice's thoughts in my head and zoned back into what was going on around me. Alice was just pulling away from hugging Bella and was throwing me a warning look. I shook my head and pulled Bella slightly closer to me

"Last minute. I brought her to see Carlisle" I said and lifted our joined hands

'_Well, isn't that sweet. How can she stand to hold your hand though? We're freezing cold'_ I shrugged discreetly at Alice and she sighed

"Oh, well he's in the kitchen" _'And he's waiting' _Alice said and shot me a wink before she returned upstairs to sit with Jasper.

"Come on" I said and dragged her through the living room and into the kitchen

'_Ah, there you are. I was wondering what was taking so long'_ Carlisle teased and looked at me, then Bella, who was looking around the kitchen like it was heaven itself. As funny as Carlisle thought this was, he wanted to meet Bella, so he cleared his throat and her head snapped round to look at him.

"Carlisle, this is Bella Swan. Bella this is my adoptive father, Dr Carlisle Cullen" I introduced them

"It's nice to meet you Dr Cullen" Bella smiled, but a faint blush covered her cheeks that I don't think she was aware of. I felt a tiny bit jealous. Only I make Bella blush

"Carlisle, please. It's lovely to meet you too Bella. Edward has told me all about you" Carlisle said I groaned quietly

"Thanks" I mumbled, just quiet enough so Bella wouldn't hear

'_You're welcome'_ Carlisle smirked slightly at me, before turning back to Bella

"Has he now? All good I hope" She laughed and it sounded like tinkling bells. I loved it when she laughed

"You have nothing to fear Bella, he speaks very highly of you" Carlisle's eyes caught sight of our joined hands _'I don't know whether to pay attention to your joint hands, or the bandage around Bella's'_ Carlisle thought, so I went with the bandage.

"Bella burnt her hand and I suggested you take a look at it" I mumbled, still upset that Bella still had a blush on her cheeks

"Come take a seat at the table Bella, and I will take a look" Carlisle said and patted the seat next to him for Bella to sit down. I followed and pulled the chair out for her, before taking a seat next to her and pulling my chair as close to her as I could. I just needed to be near her. DON'T JUDGE ME! Carlisle took her hand and slowly removed the bandage to reveal her blistered and scolded skin.

"Jesus Bella" I hissed at the sight, but also the fact that I could basically see the blood that gathered under her skin to help heal her poor hand. I pushed that aside, with difficulty, and focused on Bella's injury. I took her hand in mine

'_Don't push yourself Edward, you don't want to snap'_ Carlisle warned, but I ignored him. My Bella was hurt. I examined the blistering skin. My poor fragile human…

"It's a good thing Edward brought you when he did. This is a particularly bad burn... Much like the one you had on your arm, judging by the scar" Carlisle said and I saw what he was focusing on. There was a very light and very old scar, peeking out from underneath the sleeve of her jacket. Carlisle placed his hand on the sleeve and looked at Bella for permission. Bella hesitated, but eventually sighed and pulled her hand from Carlisle's hold and took jacket off. He took her arm and hissed, much like I had earlier, at the scar that started at Bella's wrist wrist and ended half way up her arm.

'_What the…' _Carlisle's thought was cut off as Bella started to explain

"Baking tray. It was on the worktop and my arm caught it, but I didn't register the pain and" Bella sighed and pointed at a scar that I had noticed before, on her shoulder "I decided to curl my hair myself for a school disco when I was younger" She was a walking disaster! "I told you, I'm uncoordinated" She shrugged at me. She SHRUGGED! How was she even alive? She was a magnet for danger. NO! She was a magnet for trouble!

"I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then" Carlisle joked, pulling me out of my thoughts

"Most likely. I used to make trips to the hospital back in Phoenix so much, that I was on a first name basis with all the nurses and most of the doctors" Bella chuckled and Carlisle joined in. WHAT?!

"Well, if you ever need to come see me, anytime, just stop round and I'll patch you up" I liked the thought of that actually. Bella being treated by someone I trust with her life… "Take some normal painkillers for tonight and I'll prescribe you something stronger and give it to Edward to bring to school for you tomorrow. I'll also get him some cream to give you that you will have to apply 3 times a day then bandage up. The swelling should go down and the cream should help lessen the scaring. Please try to be more careful Bella" Carlisle sighed and got to work on her hand, bandaging it and all the other doctor-y stuff I couldn't concentrate on as I was watching Bella flinch every now and then. Bella thanked him and that's when Esme made her presence known, instead of hiding on the other side of the wall.

"Oh. Hello" Esme said as she glided into the room. She was a brilliant actress. _'Introduction's Edward. Come on'_ Esme nagged in her thoughts

"Bella this is my adoptive mother Esme Cullen, Esme this is-" I then got interrupted. A normal occurrence with Esme Cullen in the room

"Isabella Swan. Oh I've heard so much about you!" Esme basically gushed and went over to Bella and took her hands in hers and pulled her up. _'Does she not know how beautiful she is?'_ Esme thought and I couldn't stop the small smile from appearing. Esme was my mother, technicalities be damned, and the fact that she liked Bella, sent a rush of happiness right through my body. The smile, however, disappeared when Esme opened her mouth. "You're more beautiful than Edward said"

"Thanks" I muttered as Esme smiled at me, knowing that I would be blushing if it were possible.

"Have I embarrassed you Edward?" She laughed teasingly, turning to Bella "Oh, it seems I have. Look at him brooding" Bella started laughing with Esme and it was worth the embarrassment just to have her laughing

"Smile for us Edward" Bella teased and I looked over at her with a mock glare

"Smile? I'll show you a smile!" I don't know what brought me to do it, but I reached out to tickle her and she ran towards the doorway, but I caught up easily and grabbed her around the waist, picking her up, and started tickling her sides, hoping that she wasn't part of the human population that wasn't ticklish. I was in luck. She was extremely ticklish

"N-no! Stop!" She exclaimed, trying, and failing, to push my hands away

"Stop taking their sides and stick up for your best friend, and I will" I couldn't help but laugh at her and she squirmed about in my arms

"Ok, ok!" Bella laughed and I put her down.

'_They're so happy' _Esme thought, pulling me from my little Bella bubble.

Small talk was made about Bella and her hopes after school and all that jazz, before I reminded Bella that we were actually here to do our Biology homework, she then proceeded to tell me that she had left her book in my Volvo

"Ok, let's go and get that and then we'll head up to my room and get started" So we started to make our way out, when I heard the thoughts of the one person I hope to avoid, coming down the stairs at full speed.

"Head up to your room and get started on what, Eddie boy?" The fucker shouted. I saw in his mind exactly what he meant, though I could have guessed just by the way he said it. Dickhead

"Homework Emmett, something you know nothing about" I basically growled

'_Testy' _Emmett thought

"I know all about homework" He said, fucking air quoting 'homework'

"Oh shut it" I actually growled "Dick" I muttered low enough for Bella not to hear

'_Does Eddie not want to be embarrassed in front of his human?'_ Emmett teased, and brought my attention to Bella

"And you must be the famous Bella, I hear so much about" Emmett shot her the biggest smile I'd ever seen him do and she blushed. I tried to hold in a growl

"Back off fucktard" I growled, again too low for Bella to hear "What is this? All gang up and embarrass Edward, day?" I then said, loud enough for Bella to hear this time

"Don't worry about it Edward, I'm only going to tell the whole of the school" Bella teased, so I went to grab her (at human speed of course), but she ran and hid behind Emmett. That frustrated me. Bella thought my brother would be able to protect her. Pffftt!

"I like her Edward! You should bring her round more often" Emmett let out a big booming laugh and I heard Rosalie's thoughts question why Emmett was being so chummy. I had to agree. Emmett was a nice person, but he didn't socialise. Especially with humans. "Emmett Cullen, the good looking one, pleased to make your acquaintance miss Bella" he said in a stupid British voice. I could have done better…

"Nice to meet you too Emmett, but the good looking one?" Bella replied and it was my turn to let out a laugh. She had sass that could match Emmett's! "You look like a big bear" Wrong thing to say Bella…

'_The little… that does it, Embarrassment it is. Sorry Edward, I like this girl, but I simply can't help embarrassing her!'_ He wasn't sorry at all, judging by the smirk on his face. He waited until everybody could hear after the laughter died down, then he started what I knew I wouldn't be able to stop.

"Well, if you don't think I'm the good looking one, and you haven't met Jasper yet, though I don't think he's your type, you must think Eddie boy is the good looking one" I closed my eyes at the audacity he had. I mean, I knew she liked me, whenever I'm around her, her pupils dilate and her heart rate picks up and skips slightly, which sometimes concerns me

"I didn't say... I mean I guess he's... Uh..." She had trouble getting her words out and I had the urge to just bundle her up in my arms and take her away from here and save her from the cringe worthy embarrassment. She started fidgeting with a loose thread of the bandage as I watched through Emmett's observant eyes. I watched as a deep red colour filled her cheeks.

"Well, well, well. Little belly beans has gone all red, does somebody have an iccle crush on Edward scissor hands over here?" Edward scissor hands? Really?

"Edward scissor hands? That's new" Carlisle piped in

"I know, I spent about an hour thinking up names" Emmett gushed _'You can take her away… for now'_ I went round the back off Emmett and grabbed Bella's wrist gently. She turned to me and I put my finger to my lips and pulled her out of the room and out to my car.

"Sorry about... All of them" I rubbed the back of my neck, something I had started to pick up from all the guys I see around Bella at school when they talk to her

"They're lovely. Really. I'd love to have a family as close as yours" Bella said as I unlocked the car. She grabbed her bag while I grabbed mine, then we made our way back inside and were half way up the stairs when Emmett decided to get one last jab in there

"Be safe!" Emmett shouted and I saw Bella's face go redder than I'd ever seen it. I held my breath to stop the smell of her blood so close to the surface of her soft, delicate skin, and groaned in embarrassment at the same time. I then grabbed her wrist again and dragged her up the2 sets of stairs, to my room.

"This is my room" I mumbled, suddenly feeling nervous. What if she didn't like it? I pushed the door open and watched her walk in and look around

"No bed?" she asked and I tried not to gape at the way that sounded

'_Straight to the point' _Emmett thought. Dick

"I- uh, I sleep on the sofa" I managed to say while pushing away the thoughts Emmett was deliberately pushing into my head, of me and Bella and a bed….

"You compose?" Bella asked, interrupting my concentration and causing a very raunchy image to fill my head. I wandered over to her and I couldn't help be drawn closer by her natural scent. A slight breeze wafted through the room, caused by my open door, and sent the devine smell towards me

"Uh, yeah. Piano mainly" I said, startling her and causing her to turn in surprise at my closeness

"Mainly?" she asked, blinking a lot

"I compose guitar and some lyrical too" I muttered

"Is there anything you can't do?" I chuckled at her question

"I can't fly" I said, leaning against a window

"Ah, a cross we both bare it seems" Bella joked and sat on my sofa

"I can't see the future" I said

'_I can!'_ Alice's thoughts shouted and I smiled

"Me neither" Bella laughed

"I also can't touch my head with my foot" I said randomly, deciding to join her on the sofa

"Ah, now that, I can do"

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's easy" She said and proceeded to go ahead and show me

"Impressive" I smiled at her proud face

"There's that smile. No more brooding mister, or I won't come hiking with you" Bella threatened

"Sorry Miss Swan. Yes Miss Swan. Anything you say Miss Swan" I played along, but got distracted by Emmett thinking

'_Are you going to start roleplaying now?'_ he asked and I couldn't help but smile at the image of Bella acting as my teacher…. No! I needed to bring myself back. I eyed the books she seemed to be hugging and gripping onto for dear life

"Homework" I said, happy to find a distraction.

An hour passed and we had finished our homework. Bella stood up and moaned slightly as her back clicked. The sound ran through my entire body, sending fire through my empty veins and setting my body alight from the inside. The sight of her top pulled tight across her breasts as she stretched had me wanting to shift in my seat...

"It's still light out" Bella said, bringing me back to the present. The very uncomfortable for me, future

"Yep, I didn't think we'd be done this soon" I chuckled, looking towards my desk for a distraction

"Tell me about composing. What inspires you?" Bella's question surprised me and I turned my attention back to her as she sat back down next to me, half an inch closer this time

"Well, it- uh, it depends. Anything could inspire me, but nothing in particular. Esme used to inspire me quite a lot. She loves hearing me play, it is how she knows that I'm happy" I said and felt Esme's happiness from downstairs at the mention of my playing

"Wow. So you're really devoted to this? It's incredible" Bella sighed

"It's just a hobby"

"It's still incredible. That you do all of this in your spare time. I can't even read music, and you're composing your own songs as a hobby"

"I've been playing for years, so I've had time to learn" Our legs were almost touching. Oh god. How hadn't I noticed that we were moving closer?

"Bella" I said, watching Bella blink back from whatever thoughts she was having, which frustrated me a hell of a lot "are you wanting to go home now? Or we can stay and... Hang out?" I asked, trying not to be awkward

"I'm not bothered, we can hang out of you want" She said and caught my eye

"Ok. Good. I like hanging out with you Isabella" I smiled, before I heard Emmett outside my door.

"Edward with Bella grinding on his knee, doing what they shouldn't be!" That fuckface!

"Fucking hell. Piss off Emmett!" I groaned

"What has your knickers in a twist?" Emmett bounded into the room

"I didn't say you could come in"

"You acknowledged me and that was enough" Emmett came down and sat next to Bella. I saw his plan in his head a few seconds too late as he shoved Bella onto me, causing me to catch her around the waist and her hands landed awkwardly, one on my chest, the other high up on the inside of my thigh. I looked over at her in shock, trying not to think about how good her hand felt… so close… "Hey, if you wanted privacy, you could have been more discreet about it" Emmett piped up, then left. Smug little arsehole licking cock sucker.

I continued to hold Bella's gaze, having, and trying to push away, the urge to kiss her, when he phone started ringing. She immediately looked away and pulled her hands away and stood up, out of my grip, to answer her phone. She talked to her dad on the phone for a little bit, while I was trying to calm myself down. She was so close, and there was a small urge to sink my teeth in and drain her, but there was the stronger desire to push her down onto the sofa and kiss her like she deserved...

"My dad got called into work so he won't be in when I go home" I was pulled from my thoughts by Bella speaking. I looked up and saw her looking at anything, but me

"Oh, ok" was all I replied with. A few seconds later, Bella had moved to look out the window and a great idea came to me.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! AGAIN! I feel like I have let you all down, but I am back with a new guy in my life, just in case anybody cared :P **

**Love, as always**

**Amy-Marie xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

I suddenly heard music start playing from behind me and I turned and saw Edward stood watching me from beside his CD player across the room. I smiled at him as I recognised the soft chords of Clair De Lune. It sounded slightly different, but all the more beautiful, than the original

"It's me playing" Edward said, obviously seeing the confusion on my face

"This is you? Wow. It's... Amazing" I breathed and slowly walked over and stood against the wall next to him. He was letting me listen to something so private. It was so beautiful. So soft. I loved it.

"Thank you" Edward whispered shyly and smiled at me, to which I smiled back. He held his hand out for me to take and pulled me away from the wall when I placed my hand in his cold one. I was getting used to that. He pulled me to the middle of the room and spun me under his arm. When I was facing him again I froze. "What?" Edward asked

"I don't dance" I winced at my poor timing, I had ruined a perfect moment.

"I could always make you" he whispered so I could hear and my breath hitched as he pulled me closer to him. He grabbed my other wrist and threw my arms around his neck. He then placed his hands on my waist and pulled me impossibly closer. He slowly started swaying us from side to side and I was too lost in his butterscotch eyes to fight him, so I swayed with him to the sound of him playing the piano. It was perfect. He started moving us in a circle and I still didn't protest. I let him dance us in a slow circle not really moving from where we stood. The song had almost finished, but we were still swaying, our eyes never breaking contact. There was a soft, tranquil smile on his face and I'm sure mine matched as we continued turning on the spot.

Edward's head suddenly shot to the side and mine followed. Stood in the doorway, were his parents and Alice. Carlisle was smiling softly, Esme looked as if she wanted to cry and Alice looked like, if she smiled anymore, her face would split in half. I tried to step away from Edward, but his head turned back to me and he followed me, his hands still on my waist

"Songs not over yet, Swan" he teased and pulled away so he could spin me, like he did at first, in a slow circle. I came back to face him, just as the last note rang through the speakers, hanging in the air as we just looked at each other.

Esme started clapping, soon joined by Alice, then by Carlisle

"That was beautiful" Esme sniffed and Carlisle put his arm around her

"You 2 are so cute!" Alice squealed, then frowned "Why don't Jasper and I do anything that cute?" she huffed and stomped off, soon followed by Esme and Carlisle.

I turned to look at Edward to see that he was already looking at me with a soft smile on his face, which I returned

"I really like your version" I said quietly, trying not to ruin the moment this time. Edward's smile grew and he pulled away from me, making my heart clench slightly. He went over to his music collection and pulled out a CD case. He fingered it for a few seconds, then came back over to me. He looked up from the CD case in his hand and handed me it. It didn't have a cover, so I could see the disc inside. It was a plain white disc that had elegant black writing on it.

"Bella's CD?" I asked as I read it

"It has a few songs on it that I played, that I thought you might like" he muttered, obviously a little embarressed "Including this"

"Oh Edward" I sighed and stared down at the CD in my hands as if it were the most precious thing to ever exist

"That's so sweet" I beamed up at him and pulled the CD to my chest as if to say that I'll keep it safe

"I'm glad you like it Isabella" he whispered and I felt my knees start to go weak as he looked at me with slightly hooded eyes

"I do" I said and yawned

"Let's get you home before you fall asleep on me" Edward chuckled and gently took my bandaged hand in his and lead me downstairs, my homework and CD in my other hand.

"Are you going already Bella?" Esme asked as we got to the bottom of the stairs (ELEGANT!). I turned and saw her stood in the doorway of the living room

"I'm afraid so. But it was really nice to meet you Esme. And you Carlisle" I called as I saw him seated in the living room

"You too Bella" he called and I saw him get up and approach us

"Hey! What about me?" Emmett boomed from the kitchen

"You, not so much, Emmett!" I called and laughed as I heard him bounding towards us

"Really?" he asked as he appeared, looking like a heartbroken child

"No! It was nice meeting you Emmett, you big teddy bear" I laughed as he beamed at me

"Bye Belly beans" Emmett said.

I suddenly found myself in a soft hug from Esme

"It was lovely meeting you too Bella. Please come round whenever you want. Your always welcome here" Esme said when she pulled back. I felt my heart clench at the amount of motherly love this woman held for me, a girl she's just met

"Thank you" I smiled

"This is nice and everything, but stop trying to steal my best friend" Edward laughed, before dragging me out to his car.

"Thank you for showing me your house and letting me meet your amazing family" I said as Edward pulled up behind my orange truck

"It was my pleasure. Thank you for letting me use your notes and for making my evening much more exciting. It's not as fun dancing around my room on my own" Edward joked and I giggled. Actually giggled!

"I had fun" I told him

"Me too" he sighed happily. I found myself quite resistant to get out of his car, but i gathered my things and reached for the handle "If you want, I can pick you up and take you to school in the morning, then I could bring you back after school?" Edward suggested quickly. Ride with him to school? Hell yeah!

"Sure" I beamed then jumped out of his car and waved as he pulled away, beeping his horn as he went.

I laughed and let myself into the empty house. I sighed and went into the kitchen to see if Charlie had put away the left overs. He had. I went to leave when something on the worktop caught my eye. I walked over and picked up the note that lay on top

_'Bella, Billy left this for you. He said you might need this. Don't know why, it's just an old book, but he seemed to think it was important so... _

_Dad'_

I looked down. It was an old, blue book. I read the first page and discovered that it was a book of legends. Why would I need this? I shrugged and picked it up. I'd give it a read and see.

**:O hehe I'm evil! Let me know what you think :)**

**Amy-Marie xx**


End file.
